Rain of Tears
by sylvanisty
Summary: SMWK. Usagi, having left Japan four years ago, moves back, and decides to visit her brother. Upon seeing him again, she finds herself being confronted with her past and discovering the many secrets her brother holds.
1. Prologue

This is my first SM/WK fanfic so bear with me... Well I don't really want to talk much before the chapter for some reason so I'll just put up the disclaimer and continue on with the story. hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon and/or Weiss Kreuz; If I did I wouldn't be writing this.

:Prologue:

Ken sat lazily at the counter as he watched countless high school girls loiter around the store. For once he wished one of them would buy something but they were always too preoccupied, looking at all the flowers or getting flirted to by a certain teammate of his. As usual Aya looked like he was about to blow a fuse, for it had been five hours since the store opened and not one of the customers had bought something.

And as if on que he heard Aya shouting at them to buy something or leave followed by several girls backing away rather fast out the door, one whispering they'd never come back to this store again. Ken sighed, he had been bored for the past week, and they had gotten no missions what so ever and poor business. He wished he could go out and play soccer but the weather hadn't so favored him and decided to rain continuously for the past few days.

So far, Reiji Takatori hadn't tried anything new which was surprising since he always seemed to be up to something new to make someone's life miserable, the thought of Takatori angered him to no end. He couldn't stand it when innocent people got hurt or killed for just being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Ken, deterred from his thoughts, looked up and saw Omi ushering the last customers out. Ken glanced at the clock, 'closing time already? Where have I been?' Ken thought as the "open" sign was flipped over to "closed".

"We didn't get that much business today", Omi stated coming up to the counter where him and everyone else was situated.

"Sure we did, but we just happened not to have any buying business today", Yohji replied with a teasing smile spread across his face.

"maybe that's because you were too busy hogging the girls attention for them to even have time to think of buying anything, besides I thought you said you didn't go for girls under eighteen, hmm?" Ken said, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Don't be jealous Ken, and besides rules aren't set in stone" Yohji said.

Ken just rolled his eyes and was about to reply when his cell phone rang, Ken looked at the oddly for a second, only his teammates knew his number and they only called him when important information was to be given.

"Well, aren't you going to answer it, it could be a pretty girl just waiting to go out with you", Yohji said, smirking at Ken, causing Ken to glare back. Ken picked up the phone and flipped it open.

All eyes were on Ken when he hung up the phone, all the color seemed to have drained from his face.

"Who called?" Omi asked curiously wondering who could have this effect on Ken.

"My family" was all Ken said.

"Really? I didn't know you had family." Yohji said, surprise written all over his face.

"They live in America that's why, they moved there when I was younger and still in high school, I didn't want to go so they let me stay here and live with a friend of theirs, I haven't had contact with them for around four years now" Ken replied.

"Then how do they know your number?" Omi asked. Ken chuckled at this, "how do parents not know anything? They always seem to know everything." Ken said, resting his head in his propped up hand.

"Well, what did they want?" Omi asked again, who seemed easily interested and curious since he had nothing else to do.

"They are coming to visit me, they'll be arriving next week" Ken replied.

"Oh! A reunion. I love reunions." Yohji exclaimed, "They are not even your family!" Ken retorted, "And those are the best kinds of families." He replied.

"Well, if they do come, make sure they don't interfere with our future missions and find out about you being an assassin", Aya stated calmly, who had been quiet the whole time up until now.

"I know, I know, like always" Ken muttered.

"But it will be hard keeping information from my parents especially my sister" Ken said again, worry etched into his voice.

"You have a sister hmm, is she over eighteen?" said Yohji, whose attention was beginning to wander, was now back in full force.

"Hands off Yohji, she's not your type" Ken snapped.

"How would you know? You haven't seen her for four years" Yohji said smirking.

"That doesn't change anything, besides she's ugly, you wouldn't like her" Ken lied, at least he thought he was, his sister was actually the complete opposite last time he saw her but he wouldn't tell Yohji that. Ken's eyes softened at the thought of his sister, it had been so long since they had last spoken, so many things could have happened to her by now; the thought of it caused Ken to sigh once more.

"Then if she wants to be with me she'll just have to try and charm me with her personality." Yohji replied

"Don't flatter yourself, like she would even take notice of you. She's not even my real sister, she was adopted. When she was eight, her real family was murdered so my family took her in, but we were still really close. Just like we had known each other since we were each born" Ken said, his voice lowering with each word he had said.

"That's so sad, I feel so sorry for her, to have to lose her family at such a young age" Omi said, his eyes turned empathetic, while Yohji nodded in silent agreement to what Omi had said.

"It's rare to find at least one person whose past wasn't unhappy in some way, with all the corruption and crime going on these days" Yohji said seriously as everyone contemplated what he said.

"What's her name anyways?" Yohji asked.

"Usagi"

:TBC:

Well that's it for now, I don't know really how long this is, it's probably pretty short, anyways, no Usagi in this chapter, just WK,. Don't worry she'll be here in the next Chapter or the one after that, depends on where I go. I really like reviews on if you liked it or hated it; flames are allowed but not liked. Well until next time, ja ne. 


	2. Chapter One

Hey everyone, I'm back with the first chapter, this chapter will be mainly or partly on Usagi since she was only mentioned in the prologue, I'm going to try and make this long in my standards ., anyways thanks for all your reviews and now here is the disclaimer, oh and by the way, when Usagi moved with her family to America when she was fourteen. Oh, and also her adopted parents are Kenji and Ikuko(that's how you spell it right?) and Shingo never existed, instead he is replaced by Ken who happens to look a little like Shingo but isn't and he is almost a year older than Usagi, ok just wanted to let your know, now on with the story .. Also I don't really like the title of this fic, but I couldn't come up with anything better, the title doesn't really correlate to the plot really at all either but anyways hope you like this chapter . 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or Weiss Kreuz .

:Chapter One:

Usagi leaned her head against the car seat as they drove to the airport, her parents talking animatedly in the front seats. Her parents had said they were moving back to Japan for awhile, which probably meant a year or two. She really didn't have to move with them since she was almost nineteen, but she had wanted to move back to Japan for a long time and take a break before heading to college.

Usagi smiled as she remembered the scouts, she wondered what they were all doing at this moment. Last time she had checked Ami had gotten a scholarship to some prestigious medical school in Germany a couple of years ago because she graduated early, and Minako got spotted by a modeling scout and ended up signing a contract with them, but as for the others she had no idea. Mamoru lived in America like her but they decided to be just friends two years ago since they rarely saw each other. Usagi was excited to meet Ken again though; she hadn't seen him in a longtime. She wondered if he still played football (soccer) every night like he used to do when they were little or if his dreams came true and was actually a professional now.

A lot, in her opinion, had changed about herself, she still loved food but she wasn't as clumsy as before and she seemed to have matured a little but that didn't totally prevent her from once in awhile klutz attacks.

'This is going to take forever, but it will be worth it', Usagi thought as she loaded her luggage up into the glove compartment above her head on the plane.

She didn't know how long the flight actually was but she remembered that it was long enough for her to start reading an old textbook given to her courtesy of Ms. Haruna, and stuff like that only happened in desperate situations.

Usagi thought back on how much her life had changed in almost the last eleven years, from her real family being murdered to getting a new family, finding out she's Sailormoon, then moving to America then back to Japan to live there again, could her life be anymore hectic and confusing.

Usagi mood suddenly darkened as she thought of her real family, she could still hear their screams as she hid in the closet that her little brother stuffed her into. She didn't know what happened to him because his body was never found but she suspected they kidnapped him, killed him, or dumped him somewhere. A tear slid down her cheek. She loved her family so much, why did her father have to be in politics? she didn't understand. Usagi thought back to all the times she and her little brother played hide and seek and all the family picnics they had together. Her little brother was always there for her, as she was always there for him.

' I have to move on, it been eleven years now, I have a new family now, parents and a brother who I love dearly and who loves me too' Usagi thought, hopefully trying to raise her own spirits.

When they had adopted her they made her feel at home right away as if she was one of their own which made it easier to fit in. It only took about three months until she felt like they were a real family, she even had daily sister and brother spats where they would fight over the remote or who got front seat, in which she always won. Usagi eyes began to droop as she looked out the window, it had only been an hour and she was already falling asleep.

'oh well, I've never been one to refuse a nap' Usagi thought before she closed her eyes and drifted off into sub-consciousness

"Where are we supposed to pick your family up again?" Yohji asked, parking his car and walking along side Ken as they entered the airport entrance.

"At luggage claim (A/N: Is it called luggage claim or pickup? hhmmmm o.O) somewhere, their plane is supposed to arrive in an hour or so" Ken stated.

"You owe me big time for this", Yohji said, running a hand through his honey brown hair.

"Well, you just happened to have a car, and I can't drive them back on my motorcycle, they wouldn't be able to fit, so live with it" Ken replied.

"Well, you could have asked our "almighty" leader, I had a date tonight you know" Yohji complained again.

"right, like Aya wants to play chauffeur for my family", Ken retorted as they sat by luggage claim outside the entrance to the hopefully soon arriving plane of his family. "It shouldn't be long anyways, I'm sure you can find something to keep you entertained" Ken said.

"Well, then it's going to have to be very time consuming, ne?" Yohji pointed at the schedule on the T.V. hanging from the ceiling and saw his family's plane number blinking 'delayed'.

"Great", was all that Ken said before slumping in the nearest chair.

"We'll be arriving shortly, so please enjoy the rest of your flight, thank you", Usagi woke with a start as she heard the lady on the intercom speak in a very weird and unusually pleasant voice.

'How does it happen that every voice that ever talked on the intercoms on planes happens to sound the same on every flight I've ever been on?' Usagi questioned herself in her head though not expecting an answer.' Maybe they have training classes for talking the same way, just like the people on the news have those monotone voices', Usagi pondered but her thoughts were interrupted by Ikuko, her mother, "honey, are you okay? We'll be arriving soon", Ikuko said looking over her seat to Usagi.

"I'm fine mom, just a little sleepy, that's all" Usagi replied, smiling slightly hoping it would get the attention off herself, but the truth was she was actually nervous about seeing Ken again.

She hadn't seen him in so long she wondered how much he could have changed in four years. She wanted to ask him so many questions to what had been going on around him and wondered what kind of life he could be living now and then there was always the scouts...

"We have just arrived. You can now unbuckle your seat belts, I hope you enjoyed this airline and have a nice day!" the cheery voice of the woman on the intercom spoke.

Usagi got up from her seat, got her carry-on and followed her parents out of the plane following them to luggage claim.

"Ken is supposed to pick us up here", Kenji said, pointing toward where everyone else was going to get their luggage.

"Does Ken know that we aren't just visiting but actually moving here?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, we haven't told him yet, it's a surprise", Ikuko answered, her hand waving and dismissing the fact as if it were nothing.

Usagi only sighed; her parents always thought it was fun to surprise people for some very odd reason. Looking up ahead, Usagi tried to pin point through the waiting crowd of who could be Ken but found that she had no idea what he would look like now. Usagi looked on as her parents who didn't seem to be looking for him walked towards the line of luggage searching for theirs.

'I guess I'll just have to find him on my own somehow' Usagi thought, 'couldn't he have at least brought a sign?' Usagi thought. After about five minutes of searching around for him, just as she was about to stop looking and join her parents she heard someone call her name. Turning around she saw a tall man with sandy hair who was smiling at her oddly and beside him she knew it was Ken, she could recognize his messy brown hair and goofy grin and besides he was waving at her and knew her name, what other evidence did she need?.

"Ken!" was the name Usagi would have said but her mother, Ikuko beat her to it. Ikuko rushed past Usagi and took Ken into a death grip hug. Usagi chuckled as it looked like he was about to suffocate and walked over, "it's been so long, how are you sweetie!" Ikuko asked finally coming out of her hug.

"Just fine mom, how about you guys?" Ken asked shakily still regaining his loss of breath.

"Oh, we're just great! Oh, it's been so long, you look so grown up! My little baby!" after saying this Usagi could literally see stars in her eyes as she held her hands to her face, which caused Usagi to sweatdrop profusely.

Ken blushed and scratched his head, "yeah, anyways, this is my friend Yohji, he and I work together" Ken said pointing towards the man beside him.

Usagi looked up to face Yohji to find him smiling at her, "uh, hi nice to meet you... Yohji" Usagi said cheerily holding out her hand to shake his.

"The pleasure is all mine", Yohji said and with this took her hand and kissed it, causing Usagi to blush uncontrollably.

"Oh, what a gentleman, and handsome too, you always did pick good friends Ken" Ikuko exclaimed. Attention now on Yohji, who had stopped kissing Usagi hand but was still holding it, unaware to Usagi.

"That is so kind of you to say Mrs. Hidaka, I'm very pleased to meet you as well" Yohji said, offering her a charming smile, now causing Ikuko to blush. Ken looked ready to kill Yohji, but Kenji beat him to it.

"Who are you and what are you doing holding my daughter's hand?" said Kenji stepping up behind Ikuko and glaring at Yohji. Usagi quickly pulled her hand away while Yohji continued to smile.

"He's a friend dad, and he was just greeting Usagi, chill out" Ken said, sweatdropping. Kenji stopped glaring at Yohji but continued to eye him suspiciously, he was always able to tell if a man couldn't be trusted and this time was no exception.

"Well, I think we better get going, and register into the nearest hotel, ne?" Usagi said, changing the subject.

"Right, right dear, but first we want to know everything about what happened to Ken and who all his friends are and where he works..." Ikuko continued to ramble as they all headed towards to the car.

Usagi looked up, as Yohji parked the car-outside a flower shop? 'Where are we?' Usagi thought looking up and seeing a sign read Koneko No Sumi Ie, 'Kitty in the house? Weird name for a flower shop' Usagi thought, as they arrived at their destination.

"Why are we here?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Haven't you been listening honey? This is where Ken works with his friend Yohji, oh and two other young boys... I forgot their names... something like Ayan Fujymina and Omit something" Ikuko said who looked like she was trying to figure out their names still as they walked in. Usagi spotted a red-haired man behind the counter, 'he's pretty cute' Usagi thought as she studied him. Looking more around her, she saw a bunch of school girls chatting away to each other as they fondled the flowers.

"Roses!" Usagi exclaimed running over to a bunch of white roses neatly displayed for all to see.

"I'll buy them for you if you want", a voice whispered into her ear from right behind her, Usagi jumped, glanced back and saw Yohji smiling at her. Usagi blushed crimson which only caused Yohji to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Usagi said annoyed, she didn't like it when people laughed at her when she had no idea why; it made her feel left out.

"Oh nothing, you just look cute when you blush and I find it amusing, that's all" Yohji said.

"oh, ok..." Usagi muttered blushing even more. Why was she blushing, what was wrong with her? Well all she knew for sure though was that this guy was definitely a charmer, 'I better keep my eye on him', Usagi warned herself.

"This is Aya and this is Omi" Ken stated catching everyone's attention, pointing to the crimson-haired man and then to a younger looking boy just walking in through the back door.

"nice to meet you.", Usagi exclaimed stretching out her hand to Aya, but he only glared back, causing Usagi to sweatdrop and then try the same thing to Omi, in which he politely responded.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all but my family and I better be checking into our hotel. No need to worry about driving us, we'll just take the bus. We are really tired and need some rest even though it is only afternoon, come on honey!" Ikuko stated about to leave.

"I'm not really tired, I slept a lot on the plane. Can you just leave me here; there are a few things I have to do." Usagi asked, not wanting to go back to the hotel so early especially when she still had time to visit old friends.

"Of course honey, make sure you have a ride, maybe one of Ken's nice young friends can give you one back", Ikuko suggested.

"I'd be glad to give her a ride whenever she needs one Mrs. Hidaka" Yohji said stepping in. Now was his chance to get near Usagi without Ken or her father in his way.

Yohji saying this caused Kenji to glare at him again and was about to say something and Ikuko pushed him out the door, "thank you Yohji, it was nice meeting you all, bye!" she said as she left.

"I'll walk from here, where I'm going is not far, I'll come back when I need a ride, thanks Yohji, bye Ken" Usagi said.

"no problem, tenshi, just make sure you're back before eight, that's when we close", he winked then waved her off as she left to visit the scouts

Usagi walked down the crowded side walk, finally coming to her destination.

"The Crown Arcade", Usagi whispered as she pushed open the doors, making her way towards the counter, she spotted Motoki making a sundae for a couple of kids, ice cream already smeared on their faces not to mention their clothes. "Motoki!" Usagi exclaimed, at this Motoki almost dropped the sundae before looking up to see none other than Usagi, shock appeared on his face as he recognized her.

"Usagi! Where have you been? When did you get here?" Motoki asked, giving the sundae to the kid with the almond hair.

"I've moved back" Usagi stated cheerily, grabbing a stool by the counter.

"It has been so long, how have you been?", "fine, I've really missed everyone though..." Usagi said gazing around. "This place hasn't changed at all".

"yeah, well I'm too lazy to do anything to it and everyone seems to like it how it is so... Are you and Mamoru still together?" Motoki asked changing the subject.

Usagi shook her head, "We decided to be friends a long time ago. Hey, Motoki, is Rei still here?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, she still working at the shrine and taking care of her grandfather." Motoki answered.

"Great, well I have to go, I'll see you later, and we can catch up then, bye." Usagi said speeding off and out the door only to run back in and ask for a triple fudge sundae on the go, causing Motoki to laugh, 'some people never change'.

:TBC:

Well, that's it for now, I think is pretty long, sort of boring but it will get better. Anyways I hope you like this chapter, don't forget to review, and I'd love to hear some of your ideas too. Also I haven't watched Weiss Kreuz in a long time so if any chracters are OOC i'm sorry. Anyways see you next week when I update, hopefully. School has been really hard lately; my world history teacher gave me two projects in one day, what a psycho. Anyways enough about me and my life, later .


	3. Chapter Two

Hey, I'm back, I've been trying real hard to update regularly -.-. Thank you for all your reviews. Anyways I have no idea how I'm going to end this fic. I guess I'm just going to have to wing it .. Anyways on with this chapter, hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon and/or Weiss Kreuz

: Chapter Two :

Usagi drew out an exhausted breath while glancing up at the infinite temple steps. The flaming sun of summer burning down on her back. 'I don't remember it being this long to reach the temple' Usagi thought, dragging her feet up the steps.

"Usagi!" a voice called out as Usagi collapsed out of exhaustion at the top of the steps.

"Rei, how... nice... so... see... you" Usagi uttered through short breath.

"Are you ok? Do you need to some water? What are you doing here? You have a lot of explaining to do!" Rei exclaimed.

"Water... first" pled Usagi. "Fine, follow me" Rei replied walking towards the entrance followed by a tired Usagi.

'I need to start exercising.' Usagi thought as she eagerly gulped down the crisp, cool water. Rei stood before tapping her foot incessantly on the floor her eyes slightly narrowed.

" I'm sorry" Usagi began.

"Sorry, doesn't cut it. You left Tokyo and didn't even tell us!" Rei stammered.

"I...I meant to say goodbye but we were late for our plane and..." Usagi muttered, knowing full well how lame her excuse was.

"I'm sure you and your family didn't just decide to leave in the middle of the night, moving takes planning. There were plenty of times when you could have told us. We missed you, do you know how betrayed we felt when you couldn't even tell us you were leaving us." Rei debated.

"You're right, but I was young and naive, I felt that if I said goodbye then I would never see you all again. I know I rejected my duties and ran away..." Usagi admitted.

Rei's face softened at Usagi's words, "I'm still angry at you, you leaving Tokyo disrupted your whole destiny as well as ours. There will be no Crystal Tokyo, no you and Mamoru having to be together, but Rini will still be born somehow. She just may look a little different according to Setsuna. I missed you though, and so have the scouts. So many things have changed and I have so much to tell you" Rei said.

At this Usagi smiled, "Thank you Rei. You have no idea how much I've missed you and the scouts, tell me everything." Usagi exclaimed bringing Rei into a death grip hug.

"Ok, just let go of me, I can't tell you anything it you hug the life out of me" Rei said face turning a deep shade of blue.

"Sorry", Usagi giggled.

Usagi and Rei both sat at the table in her house. The weather had cooled down, a gentle breeze blowing through the window and caressing their faces.

"When you left, the attacks of the youmas stopped. I can't quite explain it, but Ami thought it was probably because you were a magnet for them or something. We at first thought you were kidnapped but we found Ken or actually we tracked him down and he told us you moved much to our surprise" Rei paused, glancing at Usagi and then sighing.

"Well, I'm sure you would like to know what has happened to everyone, everyone has pretty much moved away. Makoto just started a prestigious culinary school somewhere in Japan; I haven't talked to her for a couple of months. Minako is off being a model for some agency in some country, she moves so much and is so busy that I never know where she is. Ami graduated early just after you left and went off to medical school in Germany but she's back here right now volunteering at the local hospital with her mom. You should visit her, I'm sure she would be glad to see you." Rei said.

"That's a great idea, but you still haven't told me about you." Usagi pointed out.

"Well, nothing has happened to me, but I decided not to go the college, a year ago. Grandfather has gotten ill, he doesn't really have a disease, it's just that he is old, having arthritis and a bad heart is not a good combination. So I decided to stay here and take care of him, and besides I love working the temple so I guess it all works out." Rei said straining a smile.

Usagi frowned, I guess you could call it a gift but Usagi was always able to tell how people really felt and at the moment her 'gift' was flashing a neon red sign saying 'Rei is not happy!' "Rei, I think that you are a wonderful person, no matter how annoying you can get sometimes" Usagi said, smiling.

Rei stuck out her tongue and then smiled, "somehow, you always say exactly what I want you to say", Rei replied.

Usagi hopped down the temple steps after a couple of hours of talking to Rei. The sun was sinking on the horizon, fuchsia and coral colors swirling across the sky. Usagi sighed, Rei had gone through so much, and she gave up her dreams to take care of her grandfather. There were so many things Usagi admired Rei for and this only added to the list even though she'd never tell her that, knowing it would probably give her a big head; Usagi smiled at the thought.

It was around 7:45 by the time Usagi reached the flower shop. The last few giggling girls made their way out the door gossiping amongst each other as they walked down the sidewalk to who knows where.

"Ah, there you are tenshi. I was starting to worry", said a voice, Usagi jumped out of her reverie and looked up to see a smirking Yohji.

"Oh, I thought I was early" Usagi said,

"You are but it was getting dark and it can get dangerous, especially for one as beautiful as you", Yohji replied.

Usagi smiled and blushed at the same time in response to his concern,' maybe he isn't such a bad guy', Usagi thought walking in. "where's Ken?" Usagi asked glancing around.

"He went to run a few last minute deliveries before we closed up", Yohji stated casually taking out a cigarette and starting to light it.

Usagi crinkled her nose, and was about to protest but was beaten to it by Aya, "what do you think you're doing? How many times have I told you not to smoke inside?" Aya growled entering through the back door.

"I thought you were gone, oh well, besides you aren't my mother" Yohji commented.

"Thank god" Aya said as Yohji stomped out his cigarette.

"Um, Yohji can you take me home, it's getting late. I was hoping to say goodbye to Ken but I guess I won't get my chance." Usagi said, interrupting the newborn silence.

"Of course tenshi, right this way" Yohji said motioning his hand toward the back door. Usagi shyly started following him out the door but not before glancing back at Aya who was locking up the front door.

"Bye, Aya." Usagi said.

Usagi waited for a reply and would have thought that he hadn't heard her but she saw that he slightly paused when she spoke. Knowing he was going to continue ignoring her, Usagi smiled weakly and continued to walk out the back door to a waiting Yohji. But as she closed the door, Usagi could have sworn she heard a voice murmur goodbye.

Usagi gazed out the window in silence as Yohji sped down the street towards her hotel.

After a couple of minutes of silence Yohji broke through it. "So where did you run off to today?" Yohji asked glancing at Usagi who turned towards him.

"Hmm? Oh, just seeing a friend I haven't seen in a long time" Usagi replied half-heartedly. "Yohji?" Usagi asked.

"Hmm?" Yohji said.

"How did you and Ken meet?" Usagi asked curiously.

From what Usagi remembered, Ken didn't ever hang around guys like Yohji or even Aya for that matter.

"We just happened to run into each other and became friends and so we all started working at the flower shop" Yohji lied.

"Oh... did you always want to work as a florist, was it your dream?" Usagi asked.

Yohji laughed causing Usagi to become startled by his reaction. "It was never my dream to be a florist, but I wasn't always a florist if that's what you're asking." Yohji began cheerily but his mood suddenly changed as he finished his sentence.

Usagi knew she was beginning to tread through murky water but pressed on.

"What were you before you were a florist?" Usagi questioned.

Usagi saw Yohji visibly tense as she uttered her question and thought he was about to not answer her when he calmly stated, "I was a private investigator".

For some reason, Usagi got the feeling that this part of his life was not a happy one.

"Private investigator sounds interesting; it must have been fun hunting down people and searching for clues, sort of like Sherlock Holmes." Usagi added, trying to uplift his mood.

"It was not some game; it was dangerous. People could and did get killed" Yohji replied icily causing Usagi to frown.

An epiphany dawned on Usagi as she processed what Yohji said. So she wasn't the only one who had been through the loss of a loved one.

"I'm sorry", Usagi murmured staring at Yohji causing him to glance up, surprise written across his face.

"For what?" Yohji asked.

"I know what it's like to lose someone you love" Usagi confided.

Yohji grew rigid and was about to reply but stopped himself when he remembered what Ken had said about her. She did know how it felt, maybe even more than him.

Silence began to grow once again, when Yohji finally spoke, "She was my partner and the love of my life".

Usagi glanced up, "what happened?"

"She was killed on one of our investigations together" Yohji replied, his grip tightened on the steering wheel causing his knuckles to turn a milky white.

"I bet she was beautiful" Usagi admitted.

Yohji slightly smiled, "she was", Yohji replied, and that was the last thing said as they both recoiled peacefully back into the darkness of the car, only the roar of the engine to keep them company.

:TBC:

Ok, I didn't really like this chapter either -., hopefully everyone else thinks otherwise, anyways until next week. ja ne ., also I haven't seen all of the Weiss Kreuz episodes so if there is any information that is wrong please tell me in a review or email me or something, thanks. 


	4. Chapter Three

Hey everyone, hope everyone liked the last chapter. Anyways thanks again for the wonderful reviews and since I have nothing really to say, on with the story! .

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon and/or Weiss Kreuz 

: Chapter Three :

Usagi groaned as she awoke from her deep slumber by the blaring alarm clock. Usagi stretched, crawled out of bed, and began walking towards the hall elevators into the hotel's first level, where they served free breakfast.

Upon reaching downstairs, Usagi saw her parents eating and as usual talking about something. Well, at least her mother was. Her father just nodded his head occasionally as he read the newspaper, every now and then taking a sip of his coffee.

"There you are sweetie, I set your alarm clock so you wouldn't sleep in.", Ikuko smiled.

"Thanks mom" Usagi muttered half- heartedly as she lubberly took a seat and automatically slouched.

"I was just telling your father our plans today, first we were going to go visit Ken. His wonderful shop opens up in about an hour, would you like to come?".

Usagi was about to refuse but then decided against it. Usagi wanted to visit Ami today but supposed a quick visit to see her brother wouldn't hurt, she would also see Yohji. Usagi felt butterflies frolic (AN: don't you just love that word…frolic...) in her stomach at the thought of Yohji. A strange connection developed between them last night. Maybe it was the fact that Yohji confided on her about his past that somehow brought them closer.

Usagi's wandering thoughts were disrupted by her mom's frantic waving in front of her face.

"Honey? Are you ok?" Ikuko asked, concern etched across her aging face, tendrils of ebony hair falling in her face from her messy bun.

Usagi smiled reassuredly, "I'm fine, I'd loved to go with you and dad to see Ken but how are we going to get there with no car?" Usagi stated.

Ikuko smiled, "good, because you didn't have a choice. Oh, the car issue is solved. Your father just rented a car on the phone and they dropped it off here." Ikuko replied handing Usagi a muffin from the basket placed in the center of the table.

"You can go just as long as you stay away from that Yogi man" Kenji warned.

"It's Yoga, dear" Ikuko replied batting away his comment with her hand.

"Whatever" Kenji replied.

Usagi rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her steaming blueberry muffin which she eagerly began to dig into.

Usagi winced when she glanced up at the blazing sun; there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It had been hot for the past two days and this one was no exception. Usagi followed her parents into Koneko no Sumu Ie. Today was Saturday, so Omi was at the counter apparently cleaning it. The store was empty except for Omi and an old lady who was currently sweeping the floor which was strewn with stray petals from various flowers.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hidaka, and Usagi! How are you this morning?" Omi asked cheerfully looking up to greet them.

"We are doing just fine, do you happen to know where our Ken is?" Ikuko asked.

"He's sleeping right now but he should be up in about half hour." Omi answered.

"Oh dear, you don't mind if I go wake him up?" Ikuko questioned.

"Of course not, his room is upstairs and first door on your right", Omi directed.

"I'll come along too" Kenji said following Ikuko up the stairs located in the back of the room.

"Usagi, this is Momoe Yamaguchi, she works here occasionally" Omi said gesturing towards the frail woman who had stopped sweeping and looked up smiling.

"Hi, my name's Usagi" Usagi stated.

"How very nice to meet young lady, you must be Ken's sister I gather?" Momoe asked.

"Yes, I am" Usagi replied.

"Very nice young man he is, it was nice meeting you but I shall have to get back to work. The ground outside looks awful and someone has to sweep it", Momoe said, as she turned and walked outside.

"She seems nice", Usagi stated.

"She is.", Omi agreed.

"Where are Aya and Yohji?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, Yohji is asleep, his shift doesn't start for another two hours and Aya is off somewhere doing something." Omi said.

"Oh..." Usagi said, glancing around Koneko no Sumu Ie, the heavy scent of flowers intoxicating her. As usual an awkward silence settled between until Usagi suddenly heard her parents dragging Ken down the stairs.

"You need to wake up earlier honey; it is such a beautiful day outside!" Ikuko exclaimed as she reached the bottom of the stairs with a very tired and grumpy Ken attached to her arm.

"I'm nineteen; I can take care of myself." Ken said yawning. Ikuko ignored Ken's comment while Kenji just scowled.

"Your father and I just wanted to stop and say hello before we went off and visited some old friends of ours. You could at least be a little more chipper for us considering you haven't seen us in four years." Ikuko explained letting go of Ken.

"Sorry" Ken muttered rubbing his eyes, his hopeless attempt at becoming more awake.

"Well, we said hello, so I guess we better be going" Kenji said walking towards the door.

"But we've only been here for a couple of minutes honey", Ikuko protested.

Kenji sighed and replied, "We can come back later when he is more awake, and I have a lot of old business associates I haven't seen in awhile and I want to be able to visit them all".

"Alright, alright... Usagi sweetie, do you want to stay here or do you need to be dropped off somewhere?" Ikuko asked.

Usagi looked up and replied, "Oh, yeah, sure can you drop me off at the local hospital, I want to visit Ami and she should be there by now." Usagi said.

"Sure, sweetie come on, bye Ken, bye Omi, be back later" Ikuko said as she and Usagi followed Kenji out, Usagi waving goodbye as they made their exit.

Usagi made her way to the front entrance of the hospital where her parents dropped her off. Usagi felt her stomach tie itself into a knot as she thought of seeing Ami again. Had Ami changed? What did she look like? Questions kept swirling in her head as she walked up to the front desk.

A woman in her late forties busily typed away at the computer ignoring her. Her hair neatly put up into a bun, reading glasses placed on the bridge of her nose and a frown permanently painted on her face.

"May I help you?" she asked without even looking up.

"Oh, yes, um, do you know where Dr. Mizuno could be found?" Usagi asked nervously.

"Dr. Mizuno hhmm? she can be found on level four right now. Anything else?" she replied.

"Um no, thank you", Usagi said, and without waiting for a reply for which she knew she would not receive, walked to the nearest elevator.

Ami had to be with her mother, hence asking where her mother was; at least she thought she was. Usagi thoughts rambled on about nothing as the elevator shot up to into the building. Usagi walked out and glanced up and down the long hallway, various nurses could be seen rolling sickly patients to certain places, a look of either boredom or kindness showing on their faces. Usagi could distinctly smell the sanitation of the hospital, as she wandered down the hallway lost. Usagi glanced into each patient room hoping to catch Ami or her mother tending to a patient, but found nothing.

Just as Usagi was about to turn the corner something caught her eye. Glancing at the patient room right next to her.

The board attached to the door read "Name: Aya Fujimiya. Condition: comatose...". 'Aya, it must be some coincidence, but it is the same last name as Aya's.' Usagi thought. Curiosity taking over Usagi. She slowly cracked open the door and tiptoed into the room, creeping towards the patient's bed which was hidden from view by a thick curtain. Usagi walked around the curtain and gasped as she saw a petite, pale girl in her teens lying in the bed. Her dark hair woven into a braid. She looked unusually calm and peaceful.

Usagi suddenly felt that she shouldn't be here and was about to leave when an angry voice suddenly snapped behind her.

"What do you think you are doing here?"

:TBC:

Well, left you at sort of a cliffhanger, I'm sure you all know who it is, but I'm too tired to write anymore. Anyways this chapter is sort of boring and extremely short, but it will get better...I think. By the way, don't forget to review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome. Until next time ja ne .

Oh also, I want to thank the following people for reviewing my fanfic, it was really nice:

Lady Light, samisweet, koldy, Flame Ivy Moon, Ivy Tearen, Heero's Bunny-Scribble, Anime Moon Gurl, setsuna-3000, Angel-Goddess, Kiwi, kimeno-pebols,Sunshine Fia, Shadow Nightress, JulyAngel, and Genesis

Anyways until next time. .. If anyone ever gets confused while reading, just tell me in the reviews. .


	5. Chapter Four

Hey everyone, I don't feel like writing that much but I'll try to make this chapter long and more interesting, I'm not going to declare the pairing or the love triangle because then I will feel pressured or something like that so we'll just have to see how the story flows along. Anyways on with the story .

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon and/or Weiss Kreuz

: Chapter Four :

Usagi jumped. She knew that voice. Turning quickly around, she came face to face with a glaring Aya.

"Oh, hey there, Aya", Usagi said nervously placing her hand behind her head.

"What are you doing here?" Aya repeated, his voice less angry but still demanding.

"Well, I saw your name on the board outside and I got curious, sorry, but apparently it is not you and a girl" Usagi rambled.

"If you're done nosing in other people's lives then leave", Aya said.

"Do you know her? Are you two related?", Usagi asked .

'maybe I should just leave, obviously I'm not welcome', Usagi thought slowly tip toeing towards the door after not hearing a response.

"She's my sister", Aya stated standing beside the slumbering girl.

"What happened?" Usagi asked, stopping.

"My family was murdered and she went into a coma.", Aya said calmly, but frankly.

Usagi gasped, he had to go through that? The idea of another going through what she did was unbearable, no one should have to feel the pain she did. Usagi could feel tears brim on her eyes as she thought how Aya must come to visit his sister often; the last piece of family left, so close but so far.

Overcome with empathy Usagi threw her arms around a startled Aya. Usagi felt him tense from her touch but slowly ease up.

"What are you doing?" Aya murmured.

"I'll always be here if you need me Aya , I know we don't really know each other, but I want to get to know you. I know why you close yourself up to the world and it will only cause you to be unhappy, so please just..." Usagi trailed off as she cried, gripping his shirt.

Aya hesitantly wrapped his arms around Usagi, pulling her closer. Aya enjoyed the warmth from her body being against his. Something about her made him feel vulnerable but at the same time safe. No matter how cold he had been to her the past few days, she didn't seem to give up trying to be nice to him. Aya found himself occasionally rubbing her back to comfort her as she continued to slightly weep into his shirt which was now soaked.

Aya didn't feel sorry for her and didn't expect that she wanted him to, if there was one thing he learned from having his family murdered it was that he hated pity. Even though Usagi was obviously feeling sorry for him, it was different, for some reason he felt needed and wanted for the first time in his life from being around her.

Soon Usagi's weeping was narrowed down into small occasional sniffles as time passed.

Usagi pulled away from him and smiled apologetically, "It looks like I washed your shirt" Usagi smiled weakly. "Sorry Aya for crying, sometimes I just get over emotional" Usagi explained wiping stray tears on her cheek with the back of her hand.

"It's alright" Aya replied for the first time in an almost caring tone.

"You can call me Ran from now on since it is my real name.", Aya stated.

"Alright.. Ran" Usagi said.

"Usagi?", a voice behind her asked.

Usagi turned around only to find Dr. Mizuno, Ami's mother standing behind her.

"Hi, Dr. Mizuno, long time no see. I was looking for you, do you know where Ami is?" Usagi asked. Dr. Mizuno sweetly.

"She's right down the hall in the cafeteria getting some early lunch. When did you get back from America?", she asked.

"Just about two to three days ago" Usagi said.

"Hello Ran, I see you came to visit your sister today.", Dr. Mizuno said looking past Usagi.

Ran nodded his slightly, "You know Ran, Dr. Mizuno?" Usagi inquired.

"Of course, I'm the doctor for his sister, so far nothing has changed, her brain activity hasn't increased or decreased which isn't necessarily a bad sign, and we'll continue to keep daily observations on her though." Dr. Mizuno said to Ran.

Dr. Mizuno walked over to Ran and whispered something to him, but Usagi managed to hear most of what she was saying, "Don't forget...payment...due..three days".

'he must have to pay constant medical bills in order to keep her here' Usagi thought. but how in the world was he paying all his bills just from a minimum wage job as a florist was what was a mystery to Usagi. Usagi shrugged off her wandering thoughts as Dr. Mizuno said her goodbyes and left the room.

"I'm leaving soon", Ran stated.

"Oh, could I visit my friend real quick, I was hoping you could give me a ride back to the hotel or the shop if you didn't mind." Usagi suggested looking up to Ran.

"Fine, but don't take long" Ran answered. Usagi smiled and hugged Ran quickly before darting out of the room leaving a once again disgruntled Ran.

Usagi came to a halt as she almost passed the entrance to the cafeteria. A line of people stood in line for food while others sat at the tables eating their meals quietly. Usagi looked around and spotted Ami casually eating her sandwich while reading a magazine, an intellectual one no doubt. Usagi suddenly came up with an idea and decided to surprise Ami by sneaking up to her. Usagi tip-toed towards Ami until she was close behind her to be able to read every word off the page of her Science today magazine.

"You'll never change Ami" Usagi said casually.

Ami screamed and flew up from her seat causing her drink to spill its contents on the table. Usagi laughed as Ami tried to swallow down her piece of sandwich, her eyes bulging.

"Usagi.. what are you doing here? When did you get here? How cruel of you to do something like that, this is a hospital. "Ami scolded.

"Sorry, I just here about a half hour ago to come visit you but I got lost, oh and by the way I moved back to Japan." Usagi said.

Usagi glanced around the room and noticed that she was receiving various glares from people for her apparent disruption of the peace.

Ami sighed and answered, "It's alright just remember next time".

Usagi looked Ami now that she was in full view. Her hair was still the same length but Ami had gotten a little taller and her eyes held more knowledge since the last time she had seen her.

"I'm glad you moved back, I've missed you." Ami stated, hugging Usagi real quick before turning around putting her attention on her spilled drink.

"I've missed you too Ami, I never knew how hard school was until I didn't have a personal tutor" Usagi said cheerily, helping Ami clean up the mess.

"How long are you going to stay here?" Ami asked. "I'm thinking of staying permanently, I don't know about my parents". Usagi answered.

"Oh, your parents are here?" Ami asked,

"Yeah, we came back to visit ken. So what changed with you, have you finished medical school yet?" Usagi asked changing the subject.

"No, I still have about four years left and still after that I can only apply as an intern for awhile until I gain enough experience to become a full- fledged doctor. Right now I'm just volunteering here, helping my mother here and there with errands and such. "Ami said.

" College for eight years? Are you crazy? You have the patience of a saint, Ami" Usagi stated.

Ami laughed, "Well I try.".

After another hour of catching up on old times with Ami. Usagi went back to Ran only to find him sitting in a chair next to his sister, reading a random magazine from the side table next to him.

"I'm back" Usagi said. "Sorry for taking so long, I just couldn't stop talking" Usagi explained, sweatdropping.

"It's fine, are you ready" Ran said calmly placing the magazine down and getting up.

Usagi nodded and followed Ran out to his car. 'I really need to rent a car, maybe even buy one, if only I had money' Usagi thought. the thought of money made her think of getting a job as she and Ran got into his car and drove away, the looming hospital slinking into the distant background.

Usagi upon reaching the flower shop the next day, got out of her newly rented car that her parents kindly supplied for her temporarily and went in. Upon entering Usagi noticed a frown on the faces of Ken, Omi, and Yohji as Omi finished saying something to them. Omi glanced back and smiled weakly at the appearance of them both.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked, the thick air of foreboding hanging in the air.

"I just got off the phone with that kind lady Momoe's sister who just said she passed away last night of old age", Omi stated gloomily, concern plastered on his face.

Usagi went into shock, just yesterday, she was fine and cheerful, and in just one day she now lied in a coffin, face lifeless soon to be surrounded by those who cared for her.

"That's awful" Usagi murmured.

"It is, but now we have no one to look after the shop when none of us are here" Yohji reminded everyone.

"I'll do it. I'll work here" Usagi suddenly suggested.

Before Ken could protest, Yohji exclaimed, "That's a great idea, you start tomorrow.".

"What? No way, you can't work here." Ken protested finally.

"Why not?" Usagi asked.

"Because you can't, it will mean our parents being here every other day and that's a nightmare, thank god they are just visiting" Ken said.

'if only he knew' Usagi thought about her parents little 'move' to Japan, 'I'll leave the surprise for my parents to tell' Usagi thought.

"I'm still going to work here. I love flowers and Yohji said I could and and I'm right you're wrong, I'm big your small and there's nothing you can do about it(1)." Usagi said sticking her tongue out. Ken glared at her.

"Yeah, ok" He said sarcastically, "Fine, you can work here, just as long as you don't annoy me" Ken said.

"Vice versa" Usagi stated.

"How sweet, since you want to work here you are going to have to pass the preliminary evaluation fire to decide if you are eligible for this highly sought after position" Yohji explained.

Everyone stared at him oddly, since when did Yohji speak big vocabulary words?

"And what may that be?", Usagi inquired, wary of his answer.

" You must sleep with me" Yohji said smirking.

Usagi eyes bulged, blushing furiously while Ken glared and punched Yohji in the arm.

"What!..no.. I can't..no" Usagi stuttered unable to answer.

"I was only kidding", Yohji said waving off what he said as if it were nothing.

"You better be kidding", Ken growled as Yohji rubbed his arm.

"That's going to leave a bruise" Yohji mused.

"Good, it will serve as a reminder".

"If that was the preliminary evaluation then that must have meant you had to have slept with Mrs. Momoe, was that what you were implying?", Aya said smirking.

Yohji glared back and casually shrugged off his comment, everyone else silently snickering.

"Um, can I ask you guys a question?" Usagi asked.

"Sure" Omi replied, everyone attention now on her.

"When you said you needed someone to work at the store for when you all are gone. What do you mean by that? Where do you all go?" Usagi asked curiously, the question had been nagging her in the corner of her thoughts ever since Omi had mentioned it.

Suddenly everyone's faces darkened causing Usagi to wonder what was wrong.

"It's none of your business" Ran coldly repsonded.

"We just go out as friends to places to hang out like the park, that's all" Omi explained.

For some reason, their excuses seemed overly suspicious, but Usagi backed her paranoid thoughts towards the far corners of her mind. 'chill out Usagi, nothing is wrong, you are just paranoid for no reason' Usagi consoled herself.

"That sounds like fun" Usagi exclaimed, smiling falsely as not to attract unwanted attention.

After the store closed, Ken gave her a ride on his motorcycle to her hotel, refusing to let Yohji drive her alone considering what he had said to her earlier.

"Thanks for driving me .", Usagi said as she got off the motorcycle and took off her helmet.

"No problem, you start work tomorrow, at 8 'o' clock alright? Don't be late, or I'm docking your pay" Ken stated, Usagi groaned at the thought of getting up early but it was all worth it if she could earn a few extra bucks and not having to rely on people as much.

"Alright, I'll be there, take care" Usagi said.

"You too, see you tomorrow" , Ken smiled, driving off after doing so.

:TBC:

Ok, this chapter was longer than some of the others . Hopefully that makes you all happy . Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad that my reviewers seems to like my fic. In my opinion it seems a little dull but I'm trying to make it better as the story progresses. I'm don't know who Usagi will end up with especially at this point in the fic but we'll see. Usagi could well end up with anybody, except Ken and Omi. I also thought that little squabble between Usagi and Ken was a little corny but whatcha going to do? Don't worry about Schwarz, they'll finally appear next chapter..

(1)- I don't remember the full saying I think but I remembered it from that movie "Matilda", you know the one with the girl who can move things w/ her mind and stuff, yeah -.-. Also do any of you know if the other Weiss guys know Aya's real name? just asking

Anyways until next time ja ne . 


	6. Chapter Five

Hey everyone. Yet another chapter, in case no one saw the pattern, I update around Monday and Tuesday each week. Well, Schwarz arrives in this chapter. I know the plot isn't really clear, because I'm not sure I totally know what the plot is, but I have ideas. So without further ado, on with the story . 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon and/or Weiss Kreuz

: Chapter 5 :

It had been a week since she had been hired. Everyone had attended Momoe's funeral, her mother crying hysterically even though she had never met the woman personally. Her job at the shop ran smoothly so far, and she hadn't had any clumsy moments yet, but the same couldn't be said for Ken, who had already broken two vases.

Usagi sighed as walked aimlessly around the park. The cool weather brushed against her face, as she gazed around her. Squirrels could be seen gathering nuts, scattering every time anyone came near by climbing up the trees, their tails bouncing behind them.

Usagi's heart ached slightly as she stared at families passing by, little children sitting on top of their parent's shoulders, not a care in the world. It was only a month until the anniversary of her own family's death; she dreaded the thought of visiting her family's tombstones for the first time in four years. The thought of facing reality always made her gloomy. There would be no more picnics chasing the geese into the lake, no more birthdays with homemade cakes to eat, no more anything. Usagi pushed her negative thoughts out. She did have a family, she did, but sometimes no matter how hard she tried to replace her old family, she just couldn't; the thought killed her.

Usagi was about to head out of the park when she spotted Ran wandering down the trail surrounding the park.

Reiji Takatori frowned as his secretary walked in announcing Schwarz had arrived for their little 'meeting'. Sending her away, Schwarz walked in. Crawford in front, as usual with a serious tone set upon his face. A smirking Schuldich , emotionless Nagi, and a frightening Farfarello following close behind.

"Sorry we're late", Crawford stated firmly.

"You better be sorry, you're all five minutes late!" Reiji Takatori growled.

Schuldich only slightly smirked, as everyone took their seats around the nearby table.

"We haven't had much contact with the kittens lately, I think I'm starting to miss them" Schuldich grinned, propping his feet up on the table.

Reiji Takatori frowned at Schuldich and gritted his teeth, "That's because they are not in the way right now".

"What was the meaning of this visit then?" Crawford stated calmly.

"I'm getting to it!" Reiji Takatori growled impatiently.

"As I was about to say, since you all have nothing to do and I'm still paying all of you for sitting around and doing nothing, I have come up with a mission for you. "Reiji Takatori said continuing.

"I want you to keep an eye on Weiss right now, discover their weaknesses, observe the people close to them for future reference as well. I have plans coming up soon and I don't want them ruining them. Do whatever you want with them as long as you keep them out of the way, Now if you don't mind I have a meeting to attend to, good day.", and with that Reiji Takatori promptly walked out of his office, leaving Schwarz behind.

"Finally, we get to play around with the kittens again, I'm going to enjoy this" Schuldich smirked.

Crawford frowned at Schuldich's comment. "Schuldich, you'll be the one to watch them from their store and discover any weaknesses. Nagi, for right now you'll transfer to Omi's school and keep and eye on him, make sure they don't find out about Reiji's upcoming plans whatever they may be".

"I don't see how you expect me to find out any new weaknesses about of theirs, I know them better than they even know themselves." Schuldich said.

"That's not the point", Crawford replied, annoyed.

"Touchy touchy", Schuldich teased.

"Ran!", Usagi yelled, running up to him, her face flushed.

"What are you doing here?" a flushed Usagi asked a silent Ran who had seemed to be in deep thought.

"Just enjoying the last bit of good weather before the rainy weather sets in again", Ran replied gazing at the families strewn across the field of grass.

"Mmmm, I see", Usagi said joining Ran's 'stare at everybody' contest.

"It's probably best if you don't call me by Ran around the guys. They don't know about my sister and my true name and I want to keep it that way for awhile.", Ran stated.

"Sure, no problem.", Usagi said. 'Why doesn't he just tell them? I guess they aren't as close as I thought they were…', Usagi pondered.

"Usagi?" a voice ahead called.

Usagi snapped her head up only to see her old best friend, Naru. Usagi's eyes widened, "N..aa..ru!", she stuttered.

She couldn't believe the sight before her, Naru looked so grown up, it couldn't be her.

"What are you doing here!", Naru exclaimed running up to her and Ran.

"I moved back.", Usagi stated frankly hugging Molly.

"What are you doing here?" Usagi asked.

"Cleaning up a picnic I just had with Umino, can you believe it? We're engaged", she flashed the ring on her finger.

"Wow! Congratulations." Usagi exclaimed.

Naru giggled, "Thanks. Oh look, here he comes right now".

Turning around, Usagi eye's bulged, Naru couldn't even hold a candle to Umino's transformation from boy to man.

He seemed to have grown a foot, no glasses, better hair... "Hey what's taking so long?" Umino said, and not to mention no more dorky voice.

"Hey. Look, it's Usagi and a friend. She moved back.", Molly informed him gesturing to Ran and Usagi.

"Cool, well everything is packed up; did you throw the trash away?" Umino asked.

"Yeah I did- oh Usagi we have so much catching up to do. How about we go do some shopping. Do you mind Umino if I ditch you this afternoon?" Naru asked.

"Fine fine, I have to catch up on my studies anyways." he said.

"So do you want to?" Naru asked turning her attention back to Usagi.

"Sure I'd love to; I need some new stuff anyways".

Naru smiled at her response, "Great! There are tons of stores all up and down these streets. Well, we'll see you later then guys, nice meeting you red haired friend of Usagi's, love ya Umino", Naru said grabbing on to Usagi's arm.

"I see you later Ran, say hi to Ken for me" Usagi yelled as Naru dragged Usagi out of the park.

"..Yeah right, like that would happen", Usagi laughed along with Naru.

They had spent the last two hours mostly window shopping and joking around, buying here and there.

"Wanna hit the next store?" Usagi asked, looking over to Naru.

"Sure, what time is it anyways?" she asked.

"Umm, it is 4:48" Usagi answered glancing down at her new watch.

"Oh no, I totally forgot I have an English exam tomorrow and I totally need to study, sorry Usagi but I gotta jet. Are you alright being left here, do you need help getting home?" Naru offered.

"Oh, no I don't. I'm actually quite close to the flower shop. I'm sure someone can give me a lift home. It seems that we walked from one side of the city to the other so it shouldn't be too far." Usagi joked.

Molly smiled, "Thanks a lot. You're a doll, I'll call you kay? ja ne!", and with that Naru sped off in the opposite direction.

Usagi sighed, 'Talk about a long day' Usagi thought. If Usagi's calculations were correct she was probably a twenty minute walk from the shop if she went in the right direction. 'I'm actually sort of glad she left. I need some alone time', Usagi thought as she walked through the crowds of people towards the shop.

About fifthteen minutes later she could feel she was getting close but found out that she first had to cross a busy four lane street. Usagi groaned,' great, I'm totally going to survive this', Usagi thought sarcastically as she piled behind a bunch of people about to cross. Usagi glanced to her side and observed a little boy playing with his puppy while she waited for the sign to blink to go. When Usagi turned back around she noticed everyone already beginning to cross and rushed to catch up.

Just as Usagi past the center lane she felt a tug at her foot and looked down to see that her shoelace was caught on something. 'Great, come on. Come off you stupid thing!' Usagi thought annoyed as she pulled at it, but to no avail.

Beep! Beep!. Usagi gasped and looked up to see a racing car heading straight for her. 'Oh no, I'm going to die', just as Usagi thought those thoughts, two strong arms wrapped themselves around her and rolled her out of the way, ripping her shoelace in the process.

Usagi found herself pinned beneath her savior on the sidewalk, his breath heavy. Usagi was still in shock as her savior pulled her up , his arms still around her waist.

"that was a close one liebchen, it's a good thing I was there to save you" he said huskily.

Usagi blushed slightly still gripping his shirt from the shock of a near death experience. He seemed to be around six feet tall with long ginger hair covered by a bandana.

"Thank... you..." Usagi breathed, about to continue but was silenced by her savior who had put his fingers up to her lips.

"Sshhh, nothing needs to be said. All I want in return is a small kiss", he said, before Usagi could even respond, he grasped her lips with his own, pulling her farther into his embrace.

Usagi blushed profusely, her eyes dilating. If her body hadn't still been numb from shock, she would have slapped him.

'Who the hell does he think he is?' Usagi thought angrily.

'your savior, remember?' a voice responded.

'Huh? Whose there?' Usagi thought.

'The name's Schuldich, but you can call me whatever you want'.

'you wish'

'is that right?' he responded sarcastically.

Usagi returning from her thoughts found her still in his grasp-still kissing him.

Usagi yanked away from his lips but found herself physically unable to escape his grasp.

"Some savior you are, if you are going to kidnap and rape me I suggest you get it over with" Usagi retorted.

Schuldich laughed, "Oh you amuse me so, but if you insist-"

"NO!" Usagi replied abruptly causing Schuldich to smirk.

"Who are you? Because apparently, in case you haven't noticed, not everybody happens to be able to read minds" Usagi asked coldly.

"You shouldn't worry yourself over such things liebchen when there are much bigger issues", Schuldich said.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like what will you give me in return for saving you life", he answered.

"I already gave it to you UNwillingly, a kiss, remember?" Usagi said sarcastically.

"Ah, but that was only the beginning. I'm sure I can think of more." he said smirking.

Usagi didn't like the sound of this, but what was she going to do, scream rape? That would only get her in a bigger mess.

"I don't even know you, could you please just let me go" Usagi pleaded. Usagi finally wrenched herself from his loosened grip, glaring up at him.

"Feel better?" he asked casually causing Usagi to frown at him.

"I'll come up with something liebchen but as for now, you be a good girl and I just might reward you" Schuldich whispered huskily into her ear.

Usagi blushed once again and was about to retort, but when she looked up, he was gone.

TBC

Ah, so Usagi finally meets Schuldich, what shall happen next? Also, the German word "liebchen" Schuldich refers to Usagi as frankly means 'sweetheart'. I portrayed Reiji Takatori as short tempered. I haven't watched Weiss Kreuz in awhile, but I think that was how he usually acted. I think I know where this story is going, I came up with an idea and I think I'm going to run with it, but it is a surprise though so you'll just have wait and see what will happen .. Anyways I thought the whole car scene was weird but that's just me ok see you next week .


	7. Chapter Six

Hey guys I'm back. I'm so sorry I didn't update, I was at a friend's house and didn't have time. But anyways, just today I was looking over my really old fanfics from like 3 years ago and I have to say that I horrible at spelling and writing, almost every word was misspelled. I was so bad .. Anyways, hope you all like the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one ., now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon and/or Weiss Kreuz

: Chapter 6:

Schuldich smirked, this new girl he came across was very amusing not to mention quite attractive, 'screw the mission, lets find out where she just might be going', Schuldich thought from his car as he slowly followed a frazzled Usagi around the cornerheading straight for Koneko no Sumu Ie.

'Well well well, look what we have here-yes I do believe this could get quite interesting' Schuldich thought as he looked on.

Usagi walked in to find Omi busily talking on the phone.

"Yes, we can get there by tonight... no we close at six on Saturdays... ok thank for your serv-yes I have the address fine ok.. Ok bye", Omi said.

"Having fun?", Usagi asked leaning over the counter .

"It's going ok, how about you?", Omi replied.

'I'm doing great, if that means almost getting run over and being saved by some pervert', Usagi thought, "I'm fine, just went shopping with an old friend, oh, and I saw Ran at the park. Why isn't he working?", Usagi asked.

"Oh, he gets Saturdays off just like you, yeah I'm usually the only one here on Saturdays..", Omi said.

"Must be nice" Usagi replied looking around. "Why do you say that?" Omi asked.

"Well you get to be alone and be surrounded by flowers, but I have to say it doesn't beat walking through wildflowers by yourself with only your thoughts to keep you company" Usagi replied.

"You seem to like to be by yourself" Omi observed.

"Not always, when I was younger I was extremely dependent but over the years I've just..Just wanted to by myself to think, you know?" Usagi said.

"Yeah I know" Omi replied, "life can get pretty hectic sometimes".

"You're telling me" Usagi laughed.

Suddenly the door jingled behind them, standing there was a sweat-drenched Ken holding a soccer ball.

"How was practice?", Omi asked.

"Great, but it's probably going to be cancelled all this month due to the rainy weather coming in". He replied.

"Ran mentioned rainy weather too, what's up with that? I mean it's summer isn't it, shouldn't it be sunny?" Usagi asked.

"Well, according to the news it's supposed to rain all this month, talk about depressing", Omi yawned.

"Well, if you want to see the rainbow you have to be willing to put up with a little rain first(1)", Usagi chirped.

"Never thought of it that way", Omi replied. "Same old Usagi, always being positive", Ken smiled walking over to the counter.

"Well someone's got to be." Usagi smiled, yet an unnoticed flash of sadness appeared on her face, coming as quickly as it left..

Usagi rubbed her newly awakened eyes as she noticed again her alarm had woken her up.

'I thought I threw that stupid alarm clock away', Usagi thought irritably as she got out of bed. It was Sunday, meaning no work.

Of course Usagi had nothing planned today, 'maybe I'll just wander around town, see what's changed', Usagi thought before quickly taking a bath and slipping into something comfortable.

'I don't feel like taking the car, I guess I'll just walk', Usagi thought on the way down the elevator.

12:30, the clock hanging from the wall read. Usagi's stomach growled, 'so that's why I'm so hungry, barely got to eat anything last night', Usagi thought rubbing her grumbling stomach.

Usagi headed towards the nearest cafe. 'I wonder where that guy Schuldich is right now,' Usagi thought. How dare that pervert save her then hit on her. Usagi suddenly felt her balance waver as she crashed into someone around the corner. 'Great, I guess old habits die hard', Usagi thought sarcastically.

Before she could hit the ground though, two strong arms caught her bringing her up to standing.

"That would have been a nasty bruise" a familiar voice said. Looking up Usagi saw none other than Yohji, smiling as usual.

"Sorry, thanks for catching me before I fell" Usagi replied, blushing slightly.

"It was my pleasure, I enjoy helping all lovely ladies" Yohji replied smirking.

Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"Now where might you be heading tenshi?"He asked.

"Nowhere and anywhere" Usagi replied.

"Ah, I think I can fix that. Have lunch with me?" Yohji offered holding out his hand.

"You said the magic words Yohji, I'm there", Usagi laughed.

Sitting comfortably across from Yohji, Usagi watched as he lit up cigarette and leisurely began to smoke it.

"Yohji Kudou, those cigarettes are going to be the death of you" Usagi warned.

"Tenshi, I died a long time ago." Yohji stated.

"Don't give me that Yohji, you aren't getting out of this one. You are going to quit smoking and that's all there is to it." Usagi replied.

'I doubt this made an impact at all but I tried' Usagi sighed, giving up and opening her menu.

"You remind me of her..." Yohji murmured to himself.

"What?" Usagi glanced up from her menu.

"Hmm?", Yohji looked up, "no one, how about we order some food, ne?", Yohji smiled.

'What did he say?' Usagi pondered , but her curiosity soon died out as she looked at all the food choices.

"So much food, so little stomach, life's so unfair" Usagi groaned dropping the menu back down on the table.

"Having trouble?" Yohji asked. Usagi nodded numbly.

Yohji laughed, "Here, let me see if I can help you out".

"That food was delicious, thanks for the suggestion I probably couldn't have chosen it myself" Usagi admitted, rubbing her stomach slightly.

"Anytime Tenshi" Yohji smiled softly.

"Yohji?", Usagi asked.

"Yes?".

"Do you believe it possible to find true happiness?", Usagi asked gazing ahead of them as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Maybe. Why do you ask?".

"Just curious I guess.. I think so though, maybe if you just live your life by your standards then you can" Usagi said.

"Maybe, but some people don't deserve happiness." Yohji replied.

Usagi glanced at him.

" They dug themselves too deep of a hole to be able to get out of, that's just how it is" Yohji finished.

"No, you're wrong, all people deserve happiness it just depends on if they want it " Usagi stated.

"Do you want it?" Usagi asked.

"That's an answer even I don't know, tenshi" Yohji admitted.

"Maybe you're just afraid to find out" Usagi suggested.

He laughed, "even if I wasn't afraid I wouldn't want to".

"Why not?" Usagi asked.

"Why so many questions?" Yohji asked.

"I don't know, I guess this food has a strong effect on me", Usagi said.

"Well you did eat half the menu" yohji joked.

"Sorry", Usagi said.

"Anything for you Tenshi" Yohji stated.

Usagi smiled before looking ahead, "look at that antique shop ahead, I love antiques. Come on Yohji, bet I can beat you there" Usagi, experiencing a 180 degree turn in mood, raced down the sidewalk followed by a calm Yohji.

"Anything for you..."

:TBC:

I'm sorry this is so short, that whole true happiness part sucked, it made no sense or at least to me it didn't; I think I'm starting to get writer's block or something but I shall continue for my reader's sakes -.-. Well I did that scene so Yohji and Usagi could know each other better, it seems though that Yohji is starting to feel attached. I wonder what will happen next for even I don't know. Usagi could end up with anybody but it seems that Yohji, Ran, and Schuldich will probably be her most possible love interests for her to end up with. Anyways, I hope everyone is enjoying their spring breaks, don't go see "Cursed" at the movies, it sucks. I wanna see "The Jacket" though. "Constantine" was pretty good, not great but not bad. Well, yeah, enough of my movie reviews and such, until next week, ja ne .

(1)- saying I heard in some inspirational saying book, forgot what it was called but I didn't make it up so... yeah .; 


	8. Chapter Seven

Hello all my fellow readers . I am back yet again. I hope everyone enjoyed their spring breaks while they lasted. I sure did, too bad it's over .. Well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon and/or Weiss Kreuz

: Chapter Eight:

"She Siberian's sister and has just moved back to Japan" Schuldich informed Crawford.

"Good, I want you to keep an eye on her. She could be used to our advantage" he replied.

"Have you seen something?" Schuldich asked mockingly.

"None of your business, now get back to work", he said getting up walking towards the door. "Oh and Schuldich, I wouldn't get too close". Crawford closed the door; his footsteps could be heard echoing down the hallway.

'What the hell does that mean', Schuldich scowled but his expression soon turned to a smirk. 'I think it's time for another visit, liebchen.

"Usagi, could you deliver this real quick? The address is just a couple of blocks from here" Ken asked, handing Usagi a bouquet of crimson roses along with a piece of paper.

"Sure thing bro, I'll be right back" Usagi chirped walking out the door. 'Hmm, I wonder who the flowers are for…' Usagi thought. Usagi opened the card attached as she turned the corner. Suddenly two arms circled around her from behind making her halt in her tracks.

'You shouldn't be so nosy liebchen; curiosity killed the cat'. 'Not again... are you stalking me?' Usagi thought back, trying to turn around to face him, but found that his grip was too strong.

"Let go of me", Usagi demanded.

"Why and ruin all the fun?" Schuldich whispered into her ear. This man was really getting on her last nerves.

"What do you want?" Usagi asked through gritted teeth.

"Only my reward", Schuldich stated.

"I", but before she could respond Schuldich twirled her around to face him, causing her to drop her delivery on the sidewalk. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Usagi asked. "Where would the fun be in that... Usagi" Schuldich smirked.

"I never told you my name" Usagi retorted.

"I know everything there is to know about you, down to the last detail", Schuldich whispered huskily into her ear."Though there is one part of your past which seems to be blocked, it must have been painful, ne?" Schuldich said. Usagi grimaced. Schuldich laughed, "So it was, I see" Schuldich said, lifting her face up to his with his index finger. Usagi had to admit, he was quite handsome with his foreign accent and his features. The thought caused Usagi to blush. Usagi noticed how close they were. His breath whispered against her skin as his lips closing in upon hers.' now I think I'll claim my reward' he telepathed.

Schuldich lips claimed hers. Her body tensed as he kissed her passionately wrapping his arms around her tighter, bringing her closer. Usagi found herself easing up in his embrace as she slowly started kissing him back.' what the hell am I doing; stop this Usagi' she thought trying desperately to command her body stop but found her body decided to ignore her. Usagi gasped for air between his kiss; Schuldich used this as a chance to deepen the kiss as he forced his tongue through her mouth delving into its soft flesh. Usagi was caught off guard, but it was too late, her body had already responded by wrestling his tongue with hers. Usagi whimpered as he pulled her closer to him, their bodies becoming one. 'What are you doing, you don't even know him' Usagi conscience told her. Usagi couldn't stop, why couldn't she stop? What about him made her just want to collapse in his arms? Schuldich ended the kiss for they both needed air desperately. Usagi was too dumbfounded to retort, as she took a deep breath of air.

"Did you enjoy that liebchen" Schuldich whispered huskily.

"You got your reward, are you happy now?" Usagi murmured.

"Very..." Schuldich murmured as he planted chaste kisses along her neckline, trailing to her collarbone. Usagi found that she enjoyed his kisses; of course he probably knew that already.

"Will you leave me alone now?" Usagi uttered.

'No' a voice said.

'What did I ever do to you?' Usagi thought.

'Nothing, but that's not the issue. The question is what will I do to you', his voice replied. "But for now liebchen, I have to go, but I will return" Schuldich whispered to her, letting go of her. "Better hurry along with your delivery, don't want the kittens to get worried do we?" Schuldich smirked.

Usagi eyed him warily as she picked up the roses from off the sidewalk. "Kittens?" Usagi asked.

But Schuldich only smirked, "have a nice day liebchen". Schuldich turned around and walked away leaving Usagi confused.

Usagi stood there staring at his receding form. God, he made her mad, not just because of the fact that he wouldn't leave her alone and he spoke so weirdly, but the fact that he caused her to react strangely when she was around him. Usagi sighed and turned her attention to the flowers that lied disregarded on the cement. She tried concentrating on the address, but found that her thoughts kept slipping back to him. He was up to something; she hadn't been sailormoon for nothing. She knew if someone had an ulterior motive and he definitely did, but what was it? Usagi pondered stumbling down the sidewalk towards her destination...

"Where's Usagi?" Yohji asked from across the room as the last customers left.

"I sent her to deliver some roses a few blocks away "Ken responded.

"She's been gone a pretty long time, she should have been back by now" Yohji said, glancing at the clock. Yohji found himself, as the day went by that he was growing more and more attached to Usagi. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing but it was causing him to start thinking about her almost 24/7.

"Hey guys I'm back" Usagi announced as she entered.

"What took you so long?" Yohji asked. "Uh, nothing, I got a little lost that's all" Usagi smiled, caught off by surprise.

"You got lost when it was only a couple of blocks away. Usagi, I'm worried about you" Ken admitted.

"Hey, I got confused a little that's all" she said; irritation laced her words.

Yohji narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He highly doubted she got lost. Usagi was a little ditzy, but she was no moron. There was no way she could have gotten lost if it was only a few blocks away.

"Just thought you would like to know that she was also Sailormoon" Schuldich leaned over Crawford.

"Excellent. Schuldich, I want you to try to convince her to our side. With her powers she could be put to great use and I'm allowing you to do whatever it takes." Crawford replied. "Why thank you Brad, aren't you generous today" Schuldich smirked.

"Don't push it Schuldich. I'll inform Nagi and Farfarello of your discovery so we can put our plans into action."

" Good luck finding Chibi. He seems to like keeping to himself lately. In fact, I think the last time I saw him was when we had that meeting with Takatori", Schuldich informed him. Crawford frowned; he too had noticed Nagi's constant disappearance.

Usagi decided the next day to find an apartment for herself. She had already spent at least three or four weeks in the hotel. Which, according to her parents, happened to be driving their budget up the wall, literally meaning: they kicked her out. 'It's not like they weren't going to find an apartment for themselves anyways' Usagi thought bitterly. Ken didn't take the news too well when he was told about the 'surprise', but he soon got over it when their parents promised not to bother him too much.

Usagi drove to the nearest apartment complex closet to Koneko No Sumu Ie. The apartment complex was located about four miles, roughly a forty minute walk if she walked fast. 'It's the best I can do for now' Usagi thought as she signed the appropriate documents at the desk. The apartment wasn't that bad, it wasn't run down, but it wasn't top of the line. It exterior was a pale gray brick; a worn down playground could be seen from the front office. Little children were pushing each other around as their parents pleaded them to stop. Usagi smiled.

"Miss, are you done" a voice interrupted Usagi from her reverie.

"Yes. Here" Usagi handed her the signed documents.

"Thank you. Here are your keys. The suite you wanted is 1103 in case you forget. If you have any other questions feel free to come see me. Our business hours are from eleven to five. Have a nice day." The lady said waving goodbye as Usagi walked out.

'Whew, glad that that's done' Usagi thought as she drove to Koneko No Sumu Ie to begin her shift.

:TBC:

That last tidbit of the fic was pointless and I don't think it's that easy to get an apartment in just one day, but I'm the writer so that's the way it will be :b. Also, I had to get a few things out of the way so I could progress the plot line. Hope you liked the beginning of the chapter. I've never written a passionate kiss scene before so go easy on me. I promise the next chapter will be much longer considering I've already written it ., the next chapter will have a bigger insight into Usagi's character and there will be some drama in it as well, at least I think it's drama o.O. I know I haven't written any touching moments with Usagi and Aya/Ran together, but that doesn't mean they won't end up with each other -.-, of course don't expect any for at least another three to four chapters. o.o Wow this is a long author's note. Well, until next time, ja ne .

p.s thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they inspire me to keep writing ., I always love to hear how my reader's reactions so don't be afraid to tell me what you think in your reviews. 3 


	9. Chapter Eight

Hey everybody .. Hopefully everyone likes this chapter. I really wanted to write a fic that goes in depth into characters but I think I suck at it, but I'll try. This chapter is mostly about Yohji and Usagi. I'll try to add some more Aya/Usagi moments after this chapter but it will take awhile since something is about to happen, won't tell you what. Well anyways, on with the story and don't forget to r&r .

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon and/or Weiss Kreuz

: Chapter Eight:

True to the guy's words it had been raining for two weeks straight and not letting up. Not only had it decreased their business at the store but it had become increasingly hard to get around. But that wasn't the real reason why Usagi had decided to skip yesterday's day of work. Unbeknownst to some people, tomorrow was the anniversary of her family's death. Sunday, ironically, it would not be a sunny day for Usagi as she visited her family's graves.

Usagi sighed as she rolled over on her side in her new bed, looking out the rain drenched window. "Well I probably should go to work today. I need the flowers anyways" Usagi mumbled as she trudged out of bed. Usagi didn't even bother to brush or put her hair up in usual odangos. Dressing in whatever she could find, Usagi left her apartment and drove to work.

Usagi didn't bother to avoid the rain as she walked into Koneko No Sumu Ie.

"Usagi, you're soaking wet", Omi pointed out.

Usagi only smiled slightly before walking around the counter and putting on her mandatory apron. Omi and Ran were the only ones present in the store at the time. Why Ran was there, Usagi had no idea. Ran had today off; Usagi could only guess that the rain restrained him from going anywhere. But Usagi pushed the thought away, deciding that it wasn't important. Yohji and Ken didn't have shifts for another three hours which she was glad for, less people to deal with. In all the years she had known them, Usagi never told the Hidakas when the anniversary of her parent's death was. She knew they probably suspected when it was due to the fact that she would always get depressed around the same time once a year. Usagi didn't even bother to tell them where the cemetery was. They would just see her disappear one day and come back, never asking her where she went.

But... this year it was different, she could visit their graves for the first time in four years. See their graves where only a few feet below the ground their bones lay. They never discovered her brother's body though at the scene of the crime and because he never showed up, he was assumed dead. Usagi couldn't even recount how many times she would run back to her old home hoping he was waiting there for her. Usagi blinked back some tears.

"Usagi are you alright", Omi asked.

"What?" Usagi looked up.

"You been silent for the past five minutes, is something wrong?"

"No, I'm ok. Just tired" Usagi smiled reassuredly.

Usagi glanced at Ran to find him staring at her, obviously not believing her lie. Usagi just decided to ignore his stares.

"Omi, you don't mind if I buy myself some roses" Usagi asked.

"Sure, it's a free country. Why do you want some roses?" Omi said.

"Oh, just to add some color to my new apartment" Usagi explained.

Usagi picked herself some white and red roses, paying Omi the amount.

"Why weren't you here yesterday and why aren't you acting like yourself today?" Ran butted in.

"Nothing, can't a person take at least one day off?" Usagi asked.

Ran didn't respond but just decided to go into a glaring contest with Usagi but they were cut off by Yohji entering the room.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Yohji asked, looking around.

"Ran just being paranoid. What are you doing up? Your shift doesn't start for another two hours, Yohji" Omi stated.

"I know, but I couldn't get much sleep last night so I just decided not to sleep" Yohji grinned. Omi rolled his eyes before going back to arranging flowers.

"A frown doesn't suit you Tenshi. What's wrong?" Yohji turned his attention to Usagi who had just broken her staring contest with Ran.

"Nothing, can't someone just be tired. Why is everybody interrogating me?" Usagi complained.

"It was just a simple ques"

"I don't care! I can't take it anymore, why can't I just be left alone!" Usagi snapped before turning around and running out of the store into the pouring rain, not looking back.

Usagi rolled out of bed, her eyes puffy and red from crying all night. 'Thank god I don't have work today' Usagi thought. She didn't want to face all of them, especially from how she acted the other day. 'Stupid emotions' Usagi thought as she took her usual shower. 'I think I'll dress nice for my family' Usagi smiled softly. Usagi grabbed a black skirt and top along with a sweater.

When Usagi stepped out the door she felt a crunch from underneath her foot, below her laid the flowers she bought from Omi. Ken must have dropped them off; he was the only one who could have possibly known where she lived. Usagi smiled softly, she had a faint idea Ken knew what day it was. The raining had stopped last night but there was still overcast. The cemetery oddly enough wasn't that far from her apartment building. With this fact, Usagi decided to walk there.

Usagi glanced around as she reached outside; excess rain clung to the trees. The world felt dead, no one was out, and not a single animal crossed her path as she embarked on her walk to her family's graves. The walk was longer than she predicted, she had already passed the flower shop awhile ago which fortunately wasn't open today. Usagi continued to walk, her head down. She didn't want to face the world, the world that turned its back and walked away from her when she was only a little girl.

How unforgiving the world was. Ever since that day, Usagi had changed. Usagi formed a barrier, it wasn't apparent to most. Not even her friends knew she wore a mask. She had years of practice; to perfect it so it would seem as if there was none. Usagi disguised herself so well that sometimes she didn't know the real her. Was how she acted her? Or was it her disguise to the world? All her life, she was a sponge for people's problems. Usagi was always the optimistic one, the one with out a care in the world, the one that was there for everyone. She was the shoulder all her friends turned to cry on. They had no idea that they were hurting her in the process. She absorbed everyone's hurts and anger, at times she felt she would explode but she didn't, which only made her fear when she would. It wasn't much longer. Usagi pushed these thoughts away, there was no point in feeling sorry for herself and acting depressed.

What did it ever bring her?

Only more questions she didn't want to answer.

Usagi looked up at the cemetery entrance. The sinister gate looked down on her, its jagged steel claws daring Usagi to enter. Usagi pushed it open, walking through the rows of graves, for she knew exactly where to go.

Row 21 column 35.

Their graves were placed under a huge oak tree, covering them in a thick shroud. The writing on the gravestones was beginning to chip off and grind itself back into the stone. Usagi dropped to the ground, placing the roses in front of the graves.

"I came back; I know it's been awhile… four years... but I'm back. I still miss all of you each and everyday. I... I... " Usagi could feel hot tears start to course down her cheeks. "Why did you have to do this to me? Why did you have to leave me?" Usagi croaked. "I'm all alone, YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE!" Usagi shouted, slamming her fist on the damp grass. All Usagi could do was cry.

Her tears spilled over their graves, the ground swallowing them into its depths.

Usagi spent all day at their graves crying, it was already 5:45 and slowly beginning to rain again. Usagi walked back in the direction of her apartment. 'The world is crying with me today' Usagi thought bitterly as it began to sprinkle lightly. The Sun couldn't be seen, for the clouds had masked the whole town with its unwanted presence. Usagi drew her sweater closer to her body as she started to quicken her pace towards home.

'I'm going to get caught in the rain' Usagi thought. twenty minutes later the rain started to get increasingly heavier, Usagi could feel the rain go from feeling like tiny splashes to pin pricks and finally to needles. Usagi was now soaking wet, but she didn't care. Usagi slowed her pace when she realized she wasn't going to escape the rain. Every bone in her body was shaking from the cold. She clung to her sweater which was offering little protection.

She was still about 50 minutes of walking away from her apartment building, in other terms about five miles. Usagi could feel herself begin to shiver, but ignored it. It was only rain right? No big deal despite the fact that it was freezing, cold rain and that she could barely see a thing.

Suddenly a car stopped beside her, rolling down its window.

"Usagi!" Usagi looked up to find Yohji with a shocked and concerned expression on his face. "What the hell are you doing in the rain, get in hurry", Yohji said.

Usagi complied, not bothering to hurry for there was no point. Getting in the car, she suddenly felt even colder. The air conditioner was on full blast.

"Are you crazy?" Yohji said, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her. "We need to get you dry quick", Yohji stated, pulling into the store after about five minutes of driving. Usagi was silent but trembling.

Usagi glanced up into the mirror. It was only now that Usagi noticed that her skin was now a pasty white, a sharp contrast to the dark clothing she was wearing. Her lips were a light purple, her eyes still red and puffy.

Yohji quickly brought themselves in through the side door that led to his mini apartment inside the store, leading her to his room.

"You're trembling" Yohji noticed as a silent Usagi stood beside him. Water was dripping off her onto the carpet. Yohji brought her into a hug, soaking his clothes in the process. "Wha...what a...are. y..you doing?" Usagi stuttered between her trembles.

"Giving you body heat, you could catch hypothermia if you're cold for too long" Yohji stated. Usagi shivered in his embrace, the warmth drying the water that clung to her body. Yohji looked into her eyes, "You need to take a long hot bath Just my body heat is not going to prevent you from getting sick. It will warm you up and bring some color back to your face." Yohji informed her.

Yohji let go of her much to her displeasure, for she suddenly felt cold again. Usagi wrapped her own arms around her while Yohji went searching through his drawers. "I know it's not women's clothes but it will have to do.", Yohji handing her a large t-shirt and a pair of his boxers with some jeans.

Usagi numbly took the clothes, "Thank you".

"Anything for you tenshi" Yohji smiled softly. "Here, let me show you the bathroom" Yohji said, leading her to the bathroom adjacent to his room. "Here's a towel" Yohji handed her. Yohji walked over to the tub and started the faucet, turning it to hot.

"I'll leave you to your bath, if you need help just call. Then we are going to find out why you haven't been yourself for the past few days." Yohji smiled before closing the door behind her leaving her to herself.

Usagi discarded her clothes and slipped into the bathtub, immersing herself in its warm depths. Usagi groaned as the warm water melted her shivering bones.

After the long bath, Usagi got out and wrapped a towel around herself only to find that she had left his clothes out on his bed outside. Usagi frowned; she didn't want to leave the bathroom, especially into the freezing air.

"Yohji!" Yohji called. She heard no answer. She repeated herself only to find yet again no answer. Usagi opened the hesitantly staring out and finding no one in the room. Usagi slipped across the room, grabbing the clothes.

"Did you need me ten" Yohji said entering the room. Usagi jumped and turned around, still only clad in a towel. "Sorry" Yohji apologized, turning his head to the side.

"It's alright, I just left your clothes out here and needed them, that's all" Usagi said. There was an awkward and uncomfortable silence between them as they stood a few feet away from each other.

"Yohji..." Usagi asked.

"yes.", "why are you being so nice to me even though I yelled at you the other day for no reason" Usagi commented. Yohji smiled faintly walking up to her and taking her hands in his.

"Because I'm here for you, no matter how you act towards me" Yohji explained to her. Usagi frowned; this didn't make her feel any better. She had acted so awful to him and the guys and this whole time he and everyone else had always been courteous and caring well maybe not Ran at some points.

What was wrong with her? Usagi could feel tears starting to brim. After so many years of compiled pain and hurt buried deep within her, she could feel it washing up to the surface over a simple comment. She was going to explode, she could feel it.

Then it happened.

Usagi flung herself into his arms and let out eleven years of built up tears and hurt onto his shirt. Yohji wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer. After awhile, Yohji lead her to the bed and sat down as she continued to cry in his lap for what seemed like hours. He continued to rub her back and soothe her with calming words.

Usagi soon fell fast asleep in his arms, whimpering every now and then. Yohji picked up her petite form and brought her into a laying position on the bed, covering her up with his sheets. Yohji bent over her and kissed her faintly on the lips, leaving as quickly as it came.

"Sleep well tenshi" Yohji whispered.

"Don't leave", a soft murmur arose from her, as she clung to his receding arm. "Stay... please..." her voice pleaded softly.

"Sure Tenshi", Yohji reassured her. 'I guess I'll be going to bed early tonight' Yohji thought as he got under the covers next to her. She immediately clung to him for warmth.

Yohji sighed and looked over to her. She really did look like a tenshi. Yohji brushed some strands from out of her face as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. She was still just dressed in a towel and could feel the curves of her body conform to his perfectly. The thought made him want her even more, but he would never try anything on her unless she didn't want it despite his growing need to shower her with kisses and show her the love she deserved.

Yohji groaned, 'stop torturing yourself with these thoughts' Yohji thought. No one was home, and he had no idea where they were. He didn't care though; he didn't want them here, especially Ken. Disastrous results would occur if he found them both in this position. Yohji found himself slowly drifting into a deep slumber and decided to worry about these things tomorrow and with that Yohji slipped into a calm, warm sleep

Ken yawned. It was Monday, the worst day of the week. Nothing went well on Monday, and Ken was sure this one was no different. Ken had gotten home late last night, so tired he just headed straight to bed. That was the last time he went to any clubs, why he was there was anyone's guess. a knock came at his door followed by a peeking Omi.

"Your shift starts in about ten minutes, I have to go somewhere in about an hour so you and Yohji have to make sure you're watching the store alright?"

"Sure, whatever" Ken mumbled rubbing his eyes.

Omi left before returning a second later, "Get Yohji up too, he has slept through too many of his shifts. He needs to start pulling his weight around here. ". Ken nodded in acknowledgement before getting dressed.

If there was one thing Ken hated to do was wake up Yohji, especially when he brought women home. Ken sighed as he walked towards Yohji's room and opened the door. 'Just as I thought', Ken thought upon looking at the bed. A sleeping form lay there, who definitely wasn't Yohji. Ken could hear Yohji from the bathroom, as he walked closer to the bed. That was when it hit him, 'golden hair, heart shaped face, petite form. It was none other than his sister, and from his perspective it appeared she was naked. Ken assumed the only thing he could assume.

'How dare that pervert sleep with my sister!' Ken mentally screamed. Ken could feel a deep hatred swell up inside him, all he saw was red, and all of it was pointed at Yohji.

The bathroom door opened, with a surprised Yohji dressed only in jeans.

"What", Yohji started but was interrupted.

"You son of a bitch!", and with that Ken punched Yohji straight in the face with all the strength he could muster.

: TBC :

muahahahaha ...a cliffhanger sorta.. I think anyways hope you liked this chapter. I've been wanting to write this chapter for awhile but I didn't know if it was too soon or not. I want the characters to gradually start to fall for each other so it will be more realistic. I sort of thought the scene between Usagi and Yohji was corny and a little melodramatic but oh well .. Well I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope it wasn't too too OOC. But anyways, until next week , ja ne . Don't forget to R&R


	10. Chapter Nine

Hey everybody, I'm sorry about not updating for like a month, I've just been incredibly busy with school and friends and such. Thanks for you reviews, hope you all like how long the last chapter was because this chapter won't be that long. Anyways I thought about how I was going to tie the whole fic together, there is a still a surprise on the way but it won't come up for at least 2 chapters, maybe a lot more. It all depends if everything runs smoothly. Now on with the story! .

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon and/or Weiss Kreuz

: Chapter 9:

Everyone was in their meeting room, Omi and Ran distancing Yohji and Ken from each other. Yohji held a tissue to his bloody nose as Ran started to ask questions.

"Mind telling us why the hell you punched Yohji?" Ran asked Ken who was mildly being held back by Omi.

"That asshole slept with Usagi!" Ken shouted.

"I didn't sleep with her" Yohji replied.

"Bullshit, why else would she be in YOUR bed, naked."

"She wasn't nak--".

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! You had no right to take advantage of her! I won't stand by as you toss her to the side once you're done with her, breaking her heart in the process!", Ken yelled.

"God damnit! Would you shut your mouth for one second! I would never do that to her because I didn't sleep with her!" Yohji growled, standing up. "I found her walking in the pouring rain and took her to our place to dry off. She took a bath and came out. I caught her on accident in a towel and one thing led to another and she started to cry, so I comforted her. She fell asleep in my bed and that's all that happened in a nut shell." Yohji explained in a calmer voice.

"Oh really and where did you happen to sleep?" Ken asked, narrowing his eyes.

"In the same bed", Yohji stated firmly.

Ken brows furrowed, "If you touched one hair on her body you'll wish you were never born", Ken warned him.

Omi and Ran stood there silently from the sidelines as they watched Ken and Yohji argue what a predicament they were all in.

"let's wait for Usagi to wake up and hear her story since you're so sure I raped her" Yohji said sarcastically.

"Fine" Ken stated before ripping himself out of Omi's grip and walking out of the room.

"What were you thinking? You should have known the consequences of your actions". Ran was the first to speak.

"I didn't sleep with her if that's what you're implying", Yohji snapped.

Ran ignored Yohji's comment and continued on, "You know how Ken feels about your actions with women; to involve his own sister... you should have known the disastrous results that would occur".

"If you ask me, I think you deserved that punch. Whether you slept with her or not, you shouldn't have taken advantage of her in her vulnerable state." Omi said.

"Since when did I sign up for this lesson? Stay out of my life!" Yohji shouted before he too left the room.

All everyone had to do was wait for Usagi to wake up, and then they would get their answers.

Ken and Yohji returned a half hour later after they left to cool down. Ken was stilling glaring daggers at Yohji as they all situated themselves in a crappy shape of a circle. "We'll wait here till she comes. I want to sort this all out once and for good so until then I want no one to talk" Ran commanded, earning a mumble from Ken and a snort from Yohji.

Usagi awoke to an empty room. Looking down, Usagi found herself still in towel, making Usagi pull the covers over herself in case of any exposed body parts. Usagi racked her mind as she tried to remember last night. Usagi groaned when it all came back to her. 'Great' Usagi thought sarcastically getting out of bed quickly. Usagi grabbed Yohji's clothes and put them on quickly, putting her hair in some messy odangos.

Usagi was afraid for what awaited her. Where was Yohji? Why was everything so eerily silent? Usagi cautiously tip toed out of the room, making her way down the hallway hesitantly. "We need to talk to you", a voice came from beside her, and Usagi turned to find everyone in the same room awaiting her arrival.

Usagi was like a deer caught in the headlights, as she stood there before everyone. Ken did not look happy which could only lead Usagi to think that he caught Yohji and her in bed together.

'Shit', Was the only thing Usagi thought as she walked cautiously into the room.

"Yes?" Usagi asked as innocently as she could to avoid the brunt of Ken's anger.

"Ken, this morning, caught you in Yohji's bed. Mind explaining how you happened to get there?" Ran asked her, not a sliver of sympathy shining in his voice but Usagi could have sworn she saw a hurt look in his eyes. Usagi quickly glanced over to Yohji to find him flashing an encouraging smile before it quickly faded back into a frown. Usagi took a deep breath and told them exactly how Yohji described it earlier except in much deeper detail.

"So that's everything down to the last detail?" Ken asked.

Usagi nodded numbly. "I'm sorry Ken, you probably thought I was some sort of slut" Usagi murmured.

Suddenly Ken's anger disappeared, replaced with a concerned expression, "I would never think that". Ken walked over and hugged her. "I'm just glad that nothing happened" Ken said.

"I think you owe me an apology" Yohji demanded.

"No" Ken stated simply, crossing his arms, defying Yohji.

"Ken--" Usagi started.

"No Usagi, Yohji was still a creep to have taken advantage of you like that" Ken said.

"He didn't take advantage of me! The whole time I've known him, he has never been discourteous and he was there for me when he didn't have to be." Usagi stated.

"He was only there for you for one reason Usagi, and sorry to have to tell you this but it was to take advantage of you. In case you haven't noticed, Yohji has had a crush on you for quite some time", Ken replied.

"You know, the only creep in this room is you Ken Hidaka, some brother you are", Usagi cried running out of the room. The jingle of the front door could be heard as she left the building leaving everyone in silence once again.

"I was only trying to help, if she thinks I'm such a bad brother then I disown her from here on out" Ken said, more to himself than anyone else.

Yohji remained silent; he didn't know what to say, in fear of making it worse.

Usagi cried as she half ran down the sidewalk, slowing to a stop when she was sure she was a safe distance from the store. Her tears caused her vision to blur as she walked to who knows where. 'I just want to get away, I wish I could go back to being eight years old without a care in the world' Usagi thought, wiping away the flowing tears that trailed down her cheeks. Suddenly a figure grabbed her from behind, bringing a cloth up to her mouth, in obvious attempt to smother her. Usagi looked up to her captor; his face was twisted into a smirk. The last thing she saw a golden eye staring straight through her soul before everything went black...

:TBC:

Another cliffhanger, don't know how good it is, but anyways hope you like this chapter. I think this chapter was a pretty OOC especially for Ken but I hoped everyone liked it anyways. I only have a fuzzy idea what I'm going to write for the next chapter. The plot will start to unfold I think from here on out so until next time, ja ne! . 


	11. Chapter Ten

I'm extremely sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've just been so busy and I had gotten writer's block. But some new ideas have just popped into my head and they inspired me to write this next chapter. Sorry if the characters are OOC, like I said before, I haven't seen all of Weiss Kreuz but hopefully you will all still enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon and/or Weiss Kreuz

: ChapterTen :

Usagi groaned as she woke up. Her vision blurred as she opened her eyes. Usagi could hear voices faintly between the ringing in her ears.

"Where is...? Find… later".

Squinting Usagi looked around the room trying to decipher what she was seeing.

"I'm glad you decided to join us liebchen" a figure said, bending down and looking into her face. It was Schuldich. He smirked before getting back up.

"Good job Farfarello, now lets get down to business", a another man said from across the room.

Once Usagi vision started to clear she looked up at the men who kidnapped her. Other than Schuldich, she spotted the man that captured her. He was tall, with silverish hair, a patch covering one eye. All in all in, Usagi's opinion, creepy. Usagi looked over and decided to herself that he was the leader. He also was tall, dressed in a business suit, glasses adorning his face, covered by the dark bangs of his hair.

"You are probably wondering why we kidnapped you", the 'leader' stated. Usagi nodded numbly, pushing herself up from her laying position.

"We are the assassin group, Schwarz; my name is Crawford, Schuldich who I'm sure you already know, and Farfarello, the one that kidnapped you. I'd advise you to stay as far away from him as you can", Crawford warned.

"Don't worry liebchen I won't let him hurt you", Schuldich smirked.

"We work for Takatori, Reiji. The popular politician running for election right now", Crawford informed her.

'Where have I heard that name before?' Usagi thought as she absorbed all the information Crawford was telling her.

"What do you want with me?" Usagi asked hesitantly, eyeing her captors.

Crawford ignored her, "We are not any ordinary assassin group, for we all have special powers hence why Schuldich was able to read your mind and even your past memories. This leads to why you are here. Schuldich here gave me some important information from your past... Sailormoon", Crawford smirked slightly.

Usagi gasped.

"We have proposition for you. Join us and help us defeat Weiss and we'll let you live. Don't and we kill you immediately", Crawford stated.

"Who's Weiss?" Usagi asked.

'I have to keep them talking if I'm ever going to get out of here', Usagi thought.

"Another group of assassins and believe me when I tell you we are not your enemy. If you ever want to meet a more evil group of assassins it's Weiss. They have killed many for no reason; they are ruthless killers that need to be annihilated. I know you can help us Usagi, it's for the good of everybody", Crawford told her.

'Should I believe them? They could be lying', Usagi contemplated.

Usagi looked up and straight into his eyes, trying to tell if he was truthful. But his eyes were empty depths of nothingness, no hint of deception was shown in them.

'Well, I'm pretty good at telling if someone isn't truthful. Maybe he isn't all that bad' Usagi told herself.

'Who are you kidding? Not all that bad? They kidnapped you for heaven's sake, don't trust them!' her conscience berated her. 'Stay out of this', Usagi thought, pushing her conscience to the farthest corners of her mind.

"I don't know", Usagi stated.

"What happened to the Sailormoon that we all knew and loved? You would be willing to let these killers run free, killing innocent lives?"

"Of course not!" Usagi cried,

"But there's a difference, when I was Sailormoon I was destroying monsters not humans beings".

"There is no difference, humans beings that kill others ruthlessly are just like the monsters you so heroically destroyed in the past"

"It's just been so long since... since… I just don't know if I could do such a thing", Usagi sighed.

"That's why we're here. You're not going to kill them alone; we'll be with you along the way".

Could she really do it, could she really kill people like herself? Something felt wrong. Maybe...

"I want proof, give me proof that Weiss are ruthless killers." Usagi demanded.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that", Crawford stated.

"If you don't mind, follow me". Usagi stumbled into a standing position.

Her legs felt like jelly as she began to follow.

'Need me to carry you?' Schuldich whispered into her mind.

"Shut up", Usagi murmured ignoring his presence.

Crawford took them into a room. Usagi squinted to see in its dark crevices. Suddenly a bright flash of light shined on the wall. It was a projector.

"Here are only some of the outcomes of Weiss's doings".

Usagi gasped as he slipped the picture in.

The image showed a middle age woman or at least she looked like she was but there was so much blood covering her surrounded by police tape. One wouldn't have even been able to tell the color of her hair. Her stomach was ripped open, or more liked sliced open, her entrails yanked out, the killer had wrapped an intestine around her neck in an obvious strangle.

Usagi covered her mouth to keep from gagging.

Schuldich smirked at her reaction.

"According to the police and the friends of the victim, she was just out on a leisurely stroll through the park at around 10:15 p.m. when she was killed".

"Why would they do such a thing?" Usagi murmured.

"This woman was a high ranking business woman; they were most likely assigned to kill her. This is not a rare occurrence. Assassins will do anything for money".

"Next one" Crawford announced.

"No! I don't want to see anymore" Usagi said turning her back to the projection. "I… I'll help you".

"I knew you would see our way soon enough." Crawford stated.

The lights came on and the projection was turned off.

Usagi turned back around, "But I just want to know one thing, why did you kidnap me, and aren't you assassins too; you kill as well" Usagi demanded.

"First of all the reason we kidnapped you is because we didn't know if you would come willingly, seeing how you obviously don't trust anything that comes out of my mouth…" Schuldich remarked.

Crawford interrupted, "We are different kind of assassin, and we are more body guards than anything. We protect Takatori Reiji. I'm not going to lie to you; we have killed before on rare occurrences. But only when someone tried to kill Takatori, we think of it as a sort of self defense."

"But you still kill people who have lives. They could have had families, children, friends…"

"Sometimes, in order to do what's right you have to kill what's wrong. If we hadn't killed them then either us or some other defenseless person would be dead", Schuldich explained.

"Weiss kill just for money. We kill for what we think is right".

Usagi stood silently contemplating.

"Ok, I'll do it". Usagi decided.

'Good choice' Schuldich voiced.

"Glad to be doing business with you Sailormoon." Crawford smiled.

Usagi smiled hesitantly. Something about the way he smiled made her uneasy. Maybe she shouldn't have decided to help them.

But it was too late now.

:TBC:

It's kind of short I know, but I thought this was the best place to stop. I'll try to update sooner next time. lol, I read one review that totally guessed a surprise I was going to do later on. I was like "dangit", but anyways it could happen it could not. Until next time, ja ne .


	12. Chapter Eleven

Hey guys, long time no update I know. But out of pure spontaneity I decided to write this chapter since I finally have free time on my hands during this Christmas break. Well I don't think this chapter is that good, I don't know if my writing has changed for the worse or better, but guess we'll see. Once again, sorry I haven't updated. Anyways, hope you enjoy :-D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon and Weiss Kreuz

---Chapter Eleven---

Every part of Usagi's heart screamed it was wrong. But her mind told her otherwise. Usagi sighed and rubbed her temples while glancing around at the dark, gloomy room Schwarz had set up for her.

It was around 9 o' clock and she still couldn't close her eyes for more than a few minutes before shooting up from her bed. Her thoughts were racing; She wondered if the guys were looking for her, if they were worried or not.

Usagi's new responsibility now weighed heavily upon her chest, making it hard to breathe properly. She would have to kill, murder, these strangers who she knew nothing about. But she did know something about them, they had murdered countless innocents her thoughts reminded her. But did that make it right? Usagi sighed and pushed her conflicting thoughts out of reach.

'get some sleep liebchan, we have a long day tomorrow'.

Usagi heard Schuldichs's familiar voice in her head and instantly moaned, "just leave me alone", Usagi mumbled, dropping her head against the pillow.

Usagi could almost feel his smirk, 'as you wish'. And he was gone, hopefully for the rest of the night.

"I wonder what the guys are doing.." Usagi mumbled, her eyes slowly drifting shut, and her mind slipping steadily into sub-consciousness.

----

Yohji rubbed the rough stubble that lay along his jaw line. "I'm worried about Usagi", he voiced out loud.

"I wonder why she was so upset" Omi too voiced his opinion.

Ever since Usagi ran out of the store, none of them thought really much of it. They all instinctively guessed it was probably just her time of the month. Though she had never acted that way before.

"Well, I think she's ok, when we were growing up she would always get upset around this time a year, but it would go away so I never though much of it. But now that I look back on it, I think I've realized that is was around this time her family died. It's the only explanation I can conclude" Ken explained.

"Well it would explain everything" Yohji stated.

They were all sitting in the living room, the news could be faintly heard in the background. Ran was the only one watching it but it was hard to tell that he was also paying attention to what they were saying.

Ran growled under his breath; He was angry at himself. The reason why was Usagi. He felt guilty for being so hard on her, and as he listened to what Ken said he realized how much of an asshole he must had been to her at that time.

For the first time in years, Ran realized he actually cared about what Usagi thought. That was what was eating him up inside. The fact that he cared for her.

Suddenly the screened changed to show Persia's face. Ran and including everyone else snapped their attention the screen.

"I'm sure you all know why I am here. There is a new mission for you.", Persia stated with authority. Weiss's expressions hardened as they fully concentrated on what Persia was going to tell them on their new mission.

"It has come recently into my knowledge that Schwarz has acquired a new ally. I want you to find out information on this person, he could be detrimental to Weiss. If need be, kill this ally. If this person is sided with Schwarz and can only mean bad things to come. Tomorrow is when you shall proceed with this assignment. Hunters of night, deny these dark beasts their tomorrows!(1)". Persia exclaimed.

Weiss nodded as the screen flipped back to the news, leaving no evidence that Persia had ever been on it.

----

Usagi yawned as she crawled out of bed the following morning. She could tell by the amount of light pouring in from the window that it must be around 8 or 9 in the morning.

Walking towards the door of her room, he opened it and peaked her head out darting her gaze left to right. Her eyes found only an empty hallway and she walked out relieved.

"I see you've woken" a familiar voice said from behind her.

Usagi screamed, "don't do that, you scared the living daylights out of me", Usagi gasped, her hand on her beating chest.

"I'm sorry liebchen, but you are needed. Today is the day we once in for all get rid of Weiss" Schuldich said.

Usagi's eyes widen a fraction, finally remembering every detail of what happened yesterday; the mission she now had to carry out.

"oh... yeah that", Usagi mumbled.

"no time for chatter, we are needed in Crawford's office to discuss how we will carry it out. I assume you will be transforming into Sailormoon for this mission?", Schuldich turned to her as he grabbed her arm and started pulling towards the direction of Crawford's office.

"I'm not sure", Usagi mumbled as they walked down the clearly lit hallway.

Usagi once again was bombarded with doubts, maybe she hadn't made the best decision; maybe she could--

'If you are thinking of escaping, save your energy, you wouldn't have gotten far, don't think I'm not listening to your every thought', Schuldich's familiar voice interrupting her thoughts.

Usagi looked up and glared at him and surprisingly as she glanced up, he wasn't donning his usual smirk. His face actually held a serious look.

"Usagi, I know you don't trust us, but believe me, we aren't the bad guys. Weiss.. Weiss killed my brother", Schuldich's voice strained.

Usagi eyes widened in shock, "I'm so sorry", Usagi said, her eyes turning sympathetic towards Schuldich.

Schuldich head lowered, his bangs covering his face as if to cover his tears. "For 3 years now I've wanted my revenge, but I could never get close enough. But.. with your help Usagi. The lives of innocents such as my brother can be brought to justice", Schuldich looked up and stared into her eyes.

Usagi's gaze steeled as Schuldich's words sunk in. 'yes, I have to bring these innocent's lives to justice' Usagi finally decided.

Schuldich smirked secretly to himself as he listened to Usagi's final thoughts. Manipulating her was a piece of cake.

Upon reaching Crawford's office, they both walked in to be greeted with Farfarello and Crawford.

"he's still missing then?", Schuldich asked, noticing Nagi's absence. Crawford only nodded before turning his attention to the confused Usagi.

"It's a pleasure seeing you again Usagi." Crawford said.

"likewise", Was Usagi's answered, though she wasn't so sure she believed what she had just said.

"We are going to infiltrate Weiss's headquarters, where, you Usagi, will be able to destroy these evil monsters". Crawford said.

"But, before we get too much into that, I would like to give you more information on these Assassins. They all go by codenames; the leader of the group is Abyssinian, the weapon he commonly uses to kill his victims is a katana, then there is Siberian whose weapon is bugnucks, next is Balinese who uses a nearly invisible wire to strangle his victims, and finally there is Bombay who uses various weapons such as darts, guns, and bow and arrows." Crawford explained.

"You expect me to kill four dangerous assassin all on my own?" Usagi asked.

"with our help of course" Schuldich added.

"I don't.." Usagi started.

"Don't worry, we'll be here to watch your back Liebchen" Schuldich said. Schuldich's words calmed her slightly but she still was afraid.

Usagi's mind flashed back to the image of the bloody leftover of a woman ravaged by Weiss, and she reflexively shuddered.

Suddenly a voice of Crawford's phone spoke, "Sir, there seems that there is a breakthrough on sector C".

Crawford's face hardened as he said a command, "give me the camera footage of Sector C".

"Yes sir, right away" the woman's voice replied.

Crawford gaze turned towards his computer screen as it changed so show a camera's view of four men working their way quietly down it's halls.

As Usagi leaned in closer to get a better look, Schuldich pulled her back and into his arms. As Usagi was about to protest, Schuldich leaned forward and covered her lips with his own, silencing her. Before Usagi could get over her shock he pulled back, a smirk, as usual, plastered on his face.

"I thought we should have one last kiss before we go off to battle", Schuldich laughed, winking at her. Usagi glared a punched him in the arm.

Usagi opened her mouth but before any words could come out, Crawford spoke, "Well it seems our little Weiss has come to us".

Farfarello laughed, "The kittens has come out to playy. ".

Usagi frowned at Farfarello's laugh and winced as he licked his weapon.

"I would suggest that you turn into Sailormoon", Crawford added he began heading towards the door with Schuldich close behind.

"Right" Usagi agreed. "Just hold on a second", She mumbled.

Usagi began frantically searching for her brooch. She knew it had to be somewhere, she never left home without it. Usagi sighed out of relief when she finally found it in her back pocket.

Schwarz stood patiently as she pulled it out and cried, "Moon Crystal Power, make up!"(2).

Usagi was enveloped in a familiar lights and colors as she felt her clothes dissolve and replace themselves with her Sailormoon fuku, and for a moment she felt herself spread wings before they disappeared along with the lights and colors.

Usagi opened her eyes to be greeted with 6 eyes staring holes into her.

"what?". Usagi asked.

"Nothing, we must hurry. I'm sure Weiss is already in the building main sector already" Crawford stated, pulling out a gun from his pocket.

"Nice outfit, Liebchen", Schuldich said with a satisfied gaze.

Usagi rolled her eyes as they made their way out into the hallway. Crawford broke out into a run and they all soon followed suit. Usagi ran behind them, following them through a network of halls into they finally came into a clearing.

It appeared to be a lobby with a sparkling fountain in the center of it all. Just then doors burst open to reveal 4 figures.

"I see you finally decided to join us little kittens", Schuldich teased.

Their faces were momentarily shrouded in darkness and she squinted to get a better look. but before they could reply or come any closer, Schuldich's voice shouted in her head to attack.

'well, it's now or never' Usagi decided, taking off her tiara she yelled, "moon tiara magic!" and threw it at one of them.

The one it was heading for jumped swiftly out of the way. As her tiara came back towards her, it nicked another one on the shoulder.

"bitch" he screamed.

Usagi stopped cold, she recognized that voice. Could it be.. Finally their faces came into clear view. Usagi's jaw dropped, no, it couldn't...

---TBC---

Well this chapter pretty much sucks in my opinion lol. but hopefully ya'll liked it. Sorry for any grammatical errors present in this chapter. :-D I'll try to update soon. Don't forget to review, any constructive criticism is always welcome :-D

(1) Persia always says this to Weiss when he gives them assignments on the Weiss Kreuz episodes

(2) This is Usagi's second season transformation moon eternal makeup. I didn't do her last transformation because she left before the events leading up to that transformation ever happened and such. So they never met Rini etc etc


End file.
